


Complicated

by Captain_of_Misery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshole Liam (sorry Liam), Beta Niall, M/M, Mating, Omega Louis, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_Misery/pseuds/Captain_of_Misery
Summary: Louis is an alpha and Harry is expected to present as an omega...only he doesn't. Things get messy fast.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis’ POV

I played with Harry’s rings, keeping his hand in my lap.  
“What if I present as a beta, not an omega?”  
“We’ll figure it out, love,” I promised.  
“But Louis, if I’m a beta-”  
“Haz, love, how long have we been together?”  
“About three and a half years.”  
“And do you love me?”  
“You know I do.”  
“And do you know that I love you?”  
“Well, yeah, but-”  
“And you know that I presented as an alpha almost two years ago, yes?”  
He nodded.  
“And we’re still fine?”  
“We’ve been together more than three years and we haven’t had real sex. You can’t know it’ll be fine.”  
“I do know. Because I know that I’ll always love you. I don’t have to knot you to be happy with you. Whatever you present as, we’ll figure it out. I’ll still want to be with you, regardless of your status.”  
“And if I do go into heat...” he cleared his throat. “You...”  
“I’ll take care of you,” I promised. “Just as I’m sure you would if it was the other way around.” I kissed his cheek. “Now, let’s go. This is the last show before a two-week break!”  
“Yeah, a break so that I can figure out what the hell I am. None of my tests have ever been conclusive. It isn’t fair.”  
“You were raised by a beta with an alpha sister, Haz.” I snorted. “Of course your tests are inconclusive.”  
“What if I’m an alpha like Gem. Like you.” He poked my side.  
“I’ll love you all the same. Your possessiveness would make more sense if that were true.”  
“I’m not possessive, Louis. I just don’t like other people putting their hands all over you.”  
“Zayn is-”  
“An omega.”  
“A friend.” I rolled my eyes. “To both of us.”  
“He’s got wandering hands,” Harry argued. “I have a right to not like it when he’s all over you. It’s not like you have any room to talk. I get within two feet of someone and you’re upset about it.”  
“I’m an alpha! I’m territorial. I have no problem with telling people that you’re my boyfriend.”  
“When someone’s too close to me, maybe. But you’ll be in someone’s lap and if I don’t speak up, God knows where you’d get off to.”  
“Well, when you’re not with us in interviews, I usually take the interviewer backstage and fuck them. Unless they’re hot dudes, then they fuck me.” I replied sarcastically.  
His grip on my waist turned punishing.  
“Harry, ow, do you mind?”  
“Yeah, actually. I fucking do.”  
“Harry, that’s enough,” I growled. “Chill out.”  
“Then stop letting other people touch you all over.”  
“I was kidding, Jesus.” I tried to wiggle out of his hold.  
“Stop squirming.”  
“No! I’m the alpha here. And you’re crushing me, Harry.”  
“Good.” He grumbled.  
I frowned, thinking. Gotta change my tactic. I leaned over to bury my face in his neck. “So, Styles. What are you gonna do about it? You gonna kiss me or what?”  
“Not sure if you deserve it.”  
I growled at him. “Then break up with me.”  
“Never,” He shook his head, kissing me.  
I forced myself to let him have control, keeping it slow and sweet.  
His grip loosened and the second it was enough, I got up and made a run for it.  
“You’re too easy, Haz!” I snorted, running to the dressing room.  
He caught me and spun me up against the door. “I’ve always been too easy for you.”  
“I know,” I grinned, standing on my toes to kiss his nose. “Want to talk about what’s making you like this?”  
“Like what?”  
“Like a brute.”  
“Sure. But first, let’s talk about the interviewer that had his hand in your back pocket.” He pushed off the wall to walk away from me.  
“Harry, don’t walk away from me.”  
“I’m not an omega, Louis. I don’t have to listen to you.”  
“You will after you present so enjoy being an asshole while it lasts.” I snapped. “Or would you like to go into heat alone?”  
“Who says that I’d be alone just because you don’t show?” He hissed. “You’re not the only alpha. Could ask Liam or Mitch. Could tweet out to the world and Alphas would be lining up to take care of me.”  
I snarled at him. “Watch your fucking mouth.”  
“Shut the fuck up, Louis. I’m not your property.”  
“I didn’t say you were! If you would chill the fuck out for ten seconds, you’d know that.”  
“You’re always telling me what to do and who I can talk to and where to go.”  
“And you love it.” I countered.  
“I can make my own decisions.”  
“Since when? You don’t even pick out your own clothes.”  
“That’s because you like to do it.”  
“Oh, I love it,” I muttered sarcastically. “I love having to coddle you through tying your fucking shoes.”  
“Then don’t.” He shoved me.  
“I have to or else we’ll be down one for the band. Everyone is always telling me how I need to watch you more. When you’re acting out, it’s me people go to. Since the beginning, I’ve been told to take care of you. Our relationship was a side effect of the fact that you needed a babysitter.” The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.  
Something dangerous flashed in his eyes and before I could take the words back, he was storming out of the room.  
I froze in place.  
“What the fuck did you just do?!” Liam hissed.  
“I don’t know! He was pissing me off and I couldn’t stop myself.”  
“You better fix it before something bad happens.”  
I couldn’t though. He locked me out of his dressing room.  
On stage was...something. He sang a provocative rendition of ‘Can’t Be Tamed’ that had me sporting a stiffy. He also took a massive fall that resulted in a gash on his forehead.  
I sprinted across the stage. “Haz, shit. Shit. Shit.”  
Niall and I reached his side at the same time. “You okay, mate?”  
“No, he’s not okay, Niall. He’s fucking bleeding. He needs-”  
“I need you to fuck off, Tommo.” Harry snapped.  
“Love-”  
“Don’t call me love.” He took Niall’s hand and got up. “I’m fine.”  
“Someone should look at it.”  
“I should look at it.”  
“I’ll have Liam check it.”  
“Haz, lemme see it. Please. Come on. It looks like it hurts.”  
“I’ve had worse today.” He snapped.  
“Haz,”  
“Go to hell.” He wandered over to Liam.  
Liam put his hand on Harry’s waist and drew him in close.  
I snarled at them and Liam rolled his eyes.  
After the concert, Harry went straight to the hotel and I stomped my foot. I rode back with the other boys and went straight to his hotel room.  
Paul grabbed me by the arm. “You can’t see him.”  
“I can do whatever I want.”  
“He requested we keep everyone out of his room.”  
“I’m not everyone. I’m his boyfriend.”  
“He said especially you.”  
“That means he needs me. Look, I need to talk to him. He’s upset because of me. I said some things that-”  
“Were mean.”  
“That I didn’t mean to.” I hurried. “I got wound up and I took it out on him. He was bleeding on stage and he wouldn’t even let me near him. You’ve got to let me check on him and apologize.”  
“Fine, but when he kicks you out-”  
“He won't. This is Harry we’re talking about. I’m his favorite.”  
“I think you set him off. He might be presenting.”  
“Well, if it’s that, I need to help him.” I pushed my way past and went into the room.  
“Fuck, you smell so good.” Harry groaned, his eyes dark.  
“Hey,” I whispered, standing by the door.  
“Are you going to stand there or are you going to be good and suck me off?” He snapped.  
I raised an eyebrow. “Uh,”  
“Forget it.” He was suddenly shoving me against the door, pinning my wrists above my head with one hand.  
“Harry,” I whispered, recognizing his scent. “You’re in your first rut. Let me go and I’ll help you through it. I’ll talk you through it.”  
“I don’t need you to talk me through it. I need you to cooperate.” He growled, claiming my mouth and sucking on my tongue.  
Cooperate? What? I tried to pull back to talk him down, but he just shoved me harder against the door. I eventually managed to break the kiss. “Tell me what you need, Haz.”  
“Need you to be naked.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good-”  
He snarled at me, yanking my shirt over my head and dropping my jeans to the floor. He dropped my pants as well before picking me up and tossing me on the bed.  
“Harry, chill. Jesus.” I grumbled. “This is a bad idea. You need to knot and I need to put my clothes back on.”  
“You’re right about one thing. I need to knot.” He growled, flipping me onto my stomach.  
And then it clicked.  
I scrambled to get off the bed, but he pinned me down by straddling my thighs. “Harry, no. You can’t knot me. I’m an alpha.”  
He smacked my ass hard enough for the pain and the sound to startle me.  
“Harry!” I tried to shove him off of me, but he grabbed my wrists in one hand and used the other to tie them to the headboard. “No, Harry. Come on, I’m not made for this. You know that.”  
“Maybe not, but if I play with you long enough, you’ll get nice and slick for me.” He rubbed his thumb against my hole.  
“You can fuck me, Harry. But you can’t knot me, okay? Are we clear?”  
“You’re either going to take my knot or your going to leave me the fuck alone.”  
“What if I don’t want either?”  
“Fine, a third option. Pick your replacement.”  
“Fuck a pillow, Harry. Knot a pillow.”  
“I’m giving you a choice. Stay or go.”  
“I’m tied to the bed.”  
He ripped down the scarf that secured me to the headboard. “If you want to go, go. But don’t tell me how to spend my rut.”  
“I’m not going anywhere and you’re not going to knot me.”  
“If you stay in this room, I will knot you whether you want me to or not and you can’t fucking stop me. Are you staying or are you going?”  
I glanced between him and the door. “That’s not fair.”  
“Life isn’t fair.” He snarled. “Thirty seconds or I make the decision.”  
“Harry! You can’t just-”  
“Fifteen,”  
I huffed. “You can’t possibly expect me to have an answer in thirty seconds.”  
“Looks like you’re staying then. You’re going to take my knot like a good boy.”  
“No, you’re not knotting me,”  
“Guess I’ll keep you tied up then.” He growled, resecuring my hands to the headboard, high enough that I had to get on my knees to keep myself from being at an awkward angle.  
“Harry,”  
He slapped my ass so hard that I choked on whatever I was going to say next. He made a love bite on my ass and I squirmed in his hold. “Stay still.” He demanded, landing another sharp slap.  
I growled at him. “It’s a little hard to stay still when you’re spanking me raw.”  
“This is not spanking you raw, love. But that can be arranged.”  
“I didn’t mean-”  
He smacked my ass five times in a row and I wobbled a little in my spot. “Such a pretty ass.” He whispered, earning a snort.  
“Obsessed,” I teased. “You-”  
And then I lost my train of thought because he was licking me out.  
“Oh,” I shifted to grind my hips back, but his hands held me in place.  
“Don’t get greedy, baby.” He scolded, slapping my thigh lightly.  
My dick twitched and my head reeled. “I’m not supposed to be the baby in this relationship.”  
“And yet, you’re hard from me playing with you like this, baby.”  
My dick twitched again and this time it didn’t go unnoticed.  
“You like that, hmm?”  
“No,” I growled, defiant.  
“Don’t lie, baby. Don’t lie to Daddy.”  
I squirmed uncontrollably, my breathing getting harsher.  
“You’re fucking leaking.” He mumbled, stroking my dick once.  
“I’m not gonna call you that.”  
“We’ll see.” And with that, he went back to eating me out.  
A bolt of electricity shot through me and I thrashed against his hold. “No, no, Harry. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t.”  
“Shhhhh, baby.” He soothed, running a hand down my back. “It’s okay,”  
“I’m not your baby and it’s not okay.” I tugged at my restraints.  
He started to pull me off and eat me out all at once, making me squirm more.  
I felt another surge of electricity and when I tried to squirm away, Harry licked harder into me.  
“Look at you,” He hummed, wiggling a finger into me.  
I thrashed against him, useless of course, but still. “Can’t.”  
Harry moved, splaying his body over mine and fucking his finger in and out. “You’re getting slick.”  
“I am not.” I protested.  
He pulled his finger from me and I relaxed a bit. But then he was showing me a shiny finger.  
I recognized the sweet smell and shook my head when he brought it up to my mouth.  
He smacked my ass again and when I gasped, he choked me on his finger. “Taste your own slick, baby?”  
I made a noise of distaste.  
Harry snorted, removing his finger from my mouth and licking into me again. “Fuck. You...fuck.”  
And then he was eating me out so hard my thighs were shaking with pleasure. “I’m...”  
“You’re gonna cum just from me eating you out.”  
“Can’t.”  
“You will.” He promised, screwing his tongue into me.  
“Harry, please,”  
He fucked me with his tongue and I whined high in my throat. “Come on, baby. Cum for Daddy.” He whispered, his voice low and gravely.  
I gasped and when he screwed his tongue into me again, I came hard.  
He licked me through it and when I came down from my high, he fucked two fingers into me.  
“Shit, hey,” I complained, sensitive. “Too soon,”  
“Somehow, I think you’ll manage.” He hummed, prodding at my prostate.  
Before I could think about it, I started fucking myself back on his fingers.  
“Look so good like this.” He shoved in a third finger.  
I keened, trying to get him to move faster. “Please,”  
“Four fingers and then you can have my cock, okay?”  
“Just...fuck.” I felt him rub at my prostate. “Fuck.”  
“That’s my good boy.” He hushed, pushing in a fourth.  
I could hear the squelch of my own slick and whined. I’m so fucking wet. Oh, my God. “I’m close.”  
“Alright, baby. Just hold on a little longer and daddy will fuck you.”  
“No, no, now. Now. Now. Now.”  
“You’re not in charge, baby.”  
I clenched my eyes shut. Just fucking do it, Louis. “Daddy, please.”  
Harry immediately pulled his fingers out and before I could process the loss, he was pushing into me.  
I gasped, feeling split open.  
“God, you feel amazing. So tight and wet.” He growled.  
“I need a second to-”  
He cut me off by pulling out and shoving back in quickly.  
I yelped, rocking forward with the force of his thrusts. “Oh, oh God.”  
He fucked me harder and faster until I couldn’t do anything other than whimper and whine into my own arms. “Such a good boy for Daddy.” He whispered, tightening his grip on my hips and shoving in deeper.  
I choked on a moan, drooling onto the sheets under me. I panicked when I felt his knot begin to form and I immediately tried to squirm away, but that only changed the angle so that he was directly fucking into my prostate.  
“You take it so well, baby. Wish you could see how good you look on my cock. Can’t wait to breed you. To knock you up with my pups.” He whispered. “Mine. That’s what you are. You’re mine.”  
I nodded frantically.  
“You’re gonna take my knot and you’re gonna love it. You feel so good, baby. Daddy is so proud of you.”  
I grunted in response.  
“Daddy wants you to cum before he knots you.”  
“Touch me,”  
“No, Daddy wants you to cum untouched again.”  
I whined and he pressed me down harder with one hand, wrapping his free arm around my waist to trap my prostate on both sides. I squirmed helplessly as I took the pounding. “Please,”  
“Like this, baby. You’re gonna cum just like this.”  
“I need...”  
He sunk his teeth into my neck and I came with a scream, going pliant in his hold. “Good boy, so fucking pretty.” He grunted, fucking me harder.  
I whined at the sensitivity and squirmed when his knot grew even more.  
“Do you feel that, love? Do you feel my knot?”  
I whined again.  
“You’re gonna look so good on my knot. You’re gonna look so fucking good. You feel so fucking good. Think you can cum again on Daddy’s knot?”  
I shook my head and he hummed.  
“I think you can.”  
I shook my head wildly. “Too much. Can’t. Can’t.”  
“Alright, baby, alright,”  
“Pull out before you knot me.” I snapped, finally coming back to myself.  
“No. I gave you two options. You chose to stay so you chose to let me knot you.”  
I growled in disagreement.  
“You’re hard again, baby.” He observed, pulling me off.  
I squirmed. “Too much,”  
“You’ll be fine,”  
“Ngh,”  
He shoved his hips forward and yanked mine back all at once, his knot locking us together.  
I whimpered and came again as he dug his teeth into my neck again.  
“Fuck,” he growled, filling me up.  
I whimpered again. “Harry,”  
“Shhh, baby,” he reached up to untie my hands. “Get some rest.” He arranged us on our sides.  
“How the fuck am I supposed to, shit, do that?”  
He wrapped himself around me, stroking my stomach. “Shhh, relax. I’m sure I’ll wake you up in a few hours for a second round.”  
I squirmed a bit and he brushed his thumb against my cheekbone.  
“Don’t cry, baby. It’s okay.”  
“I’m not crying.”  
“Then your eyes are leaking.”  
“Well, so be it then.”  
He kissed me, soft and slow. “I love you. Gonna take good care of you, baby.”  
“You’re drunk on the pleasure of your first knot.”  
“Still love you. Still gonna take care of you.”

~~~

I woke up to the smell of sex and the light of a tv.  
“One Direction’s dynamic duo, young Harry Styles, and alpha Louis Tomlinson was seen last week having quite the fight. A fan was backstage trying to get a moment with the band when the fight occurred. Here’s a clip,”  
I clenched my eyes shut when I heard my own voice. “Watch your fucking mouth.”  
“Shut the fuck up, Louis. I’m not your property.” Harry snapped.  
I sat up a little to watch the video. “I didn’t say you were! If you would chill the fuck out for ten seconds, you’d know that.”  
“You’re always telling me what to do and who I can talk to and where to go.”  
“And you love it.”  
“I can make my own decisions.”  
“Since when? You don’t even pick out your own clothes.”  
“That’s because you like to do it.”  
“Oh, I love it. I love having to coddle you through tying your fucking shoes.” I cringed at my own tone.  
“Then don’t.” He shoved me.  
“I have to or else we’ll be down one for the band. Everyone is always telling me how I need to watch you more. When you’re acting out, it’s me people go to. Since the beginning, I’ve been told to take care of you. Our relationship was a side effect of the fact that you needed a babysitter.”  
There was a second where Harry’s face faltered and then he stormed out.  
“The pair is normally inseparable on stage, but Styles avoided Tomlinson like the plague, even amidst an accident.”  
I watched the video of Harry watching me and tripping in the process, falling hard and cutting his forehead.  
“Tomlinson was immediately at his boyfriend’s side, but Styles refused his help and opted to check in with Daddy Direction, Liam Payne, instead.”  
I glared at the video of him dissing me for Liam.  
“Styles didn’t wait for the rest of the boys before returning to the hotel. The pair hasn’t been spotted since each returned solo to the hotel, but the rest of the band has since checked out for their two-week break. The break was scheduled around the birthday of Harry Styles to allow him to present in private. It’s rumored that he has presented as an omega and that the pair hasn’t been seen due to his heat, but we’ve received no confirmation. If the young star has presented early, we expect the couple to be spotted leaving the hotel soon. It’s predicted that Tomlinson will bond with Styles, despite the fight.”  
Liam, Niall, and Zayn appeared on screen by an interviewer.  
“Tensions were a bit high backstage and I think that they kind of became explosive.” Liam shrugged. “They’re miserable apart so there will be no breakup.”  
“For any couple who has been together as long as they have, it’s impossible to be completely happy all the time. They’re always in each other’s space and they’re under a lot of stress. A long-term relationship with this job isn’t easy even though they make it look easy.” Zayn shook his head.  
“Mostly I think they’re just stressed about Harry’s birthday.” Niall inserted. “He’s turning twenty and that means he’ll be presenting. It can’t be easy knowing that whatever happens, their relationship will never be the same. Even if Harry presents as an omega, their dynamic will shift I think that they were worried and snapped at each other. They’re still together. We’d have heard from one of them if they’d broken up.”  
“If they have broken up, what happens to the band?”  
“Mate, you’re not listening.” Niall snapped. “They aren’t breaking up. They had a fight. It happens to everyone.”  
“Regardless of what happens,” Liam cut in. “We care more about our friends' happiness than we do our careers. We’ll do what we have to, regardless of what happens.”  
The camera returned to the host of the show. “We hope that we get to update you with some good news on the pair soon. Until then, I’m-”  
The tv turned off and I glanced at Harry.  
He pulled on his jeans and started buttoning his shirt. “Quite the fight we had,” his voice was rough and deep.  
“I didn’t mean that last part. I was just pissed off.”  
“Mmm.”  
“Are we gonna talk about you knotting me?” I asked. “Against my will?”  
“Hey, I gave orders for Paul to keep you out of my room. I’m sure he told you and you just didn’t listen. And I gave you the option to opt out.”  
“Stay or let you fuck someone else.”  
“You know damn well that I never would’ve slept with anyone else and that I said it to piss you off.” He snapped. “Not to mention that after the first time you-”  
“This isn’t about me.”  
“It is because we’re soul bonded. The bond took. You accepted it, maybe unconsciously, but you accepted it. You took the bond and you took my knot.”  
“What does that even mean?”  
“I think you know what it means.”  
“Humor me.”  
“No. You’re not a child and I won’t coddle you like one.”  
“Of course not. You’ll just have me call you daddy.”  
“Every single time I asked if you were gonna be a good boy for Daddy, you got slick.”  
“I’m an alpha. I don’t get slick.”  
“Well, you did. And you’ve got an appointment this afternoon with a physician.”  
“For what? And who let you make my appointment anyway?”  
“I’m your alpha. It’s my job to take care of you.”  
“For what?” I repeated. “And I’m not an omega.”  
“You might as well be. You’re just one with a massive attitude.”  
I growled at him. “Fuck off.”  
“The appointment is a checkup to make sure you’re fairing alright.”  
“I’m fine. Get over yourself.”  
“You were whimpering in your sleep when I woke up.”  
“You only knotted me like twenty times, Harry. My body isn’t made to take your cock.”  
“Hence the doctor’s appointment.”  
“Let’s get one thing clear first, okay? I’m your alpha. You’re not my alpha.”  
He hummed, coming to the edge of the bed and kissing me. He cupped my face in his hands and guided me to lie back against the pillows.  
I coaxed his tongue into my mouth and sighed happily when he sucked on my tongue.  
His hand slid up my thigh and I pulled him to hover above me.  
I palmed at his erection for a while before he settled between my open legs.  
“Tell Daddy what you want, baby.” He whispered, sucking a hickey into my bonding scar.  
I gasped and spread my legs wider.  
“Still naked, baby. Naughty boy.”  
I licked my lips and watched him suck hickeys down my chest.  
He rubbed the pad of his thumb over my hole and I squirmed. “You’re so wet already, baby.”  
“You haven’t touched me yet. It’s probably all of your cum leaking out of me.”  
Harry held his shiny thumb up in my face. “Does that look like cum to you?”  
I struggled to get out from under him, clawing at his skin when he pinned me down. “No. It isn’t slick. It can’t be slick. I don’t get slick.”  
“Louis, shhhh,”  
“No!”  
He gathered me up in his arms and I sobbed uncontrollably.  
“This is all your fault!” I shoved at his chest.  
He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead.  
“When’s the appointment?”  
“Two hours,”  
“Move it up.”  
“Alright, baby. Alright.”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Okay, alright, easy, Lou. It’s okay.”  
I swatted his hand away from my face.  
“I’ll make the call. Get dressed.”  
“In what?! I’m gonna get slick all over everything!”  
“Only if you get turned on.”  
I growled at him.  
“Just get dressed.”  
“I’m wearing your clothes because then if they’re ruined, you deserve it.”  
He rolled his eyes but didn’t argue.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s POV

“Why am I getting slick all of the sudden? What’s happening to me?” Louis asked, posture defensive.  
“Why don’t you sit down, Mr. Tomlinson, and we’ll find out?” The woman instructed.  
He huffed, but took a seat on the crinkly paper.  
“So you’re both Alphas.”  
“Yes.” I answered. “My first rut was sudden. We got in a fight that I think set me off and-”  
“So now it’s my fault?!” Louis snapped.  
“I didn’t say that.” I rolled my eyes. “Anyway, I ended up overpowering him and knotting him and bonding him.”  
“And we kissed this morning and my ass was slick.”  
“And that’s never happened to you before?”  
“No, it hasn’t. I’m an alpha.”  
“Well, are you sure?”  
“I’ve seen his knot before. We’re sure.” I interrupted.  
“We should draw some blood and do a hormone analysis before we jump to any conclusions. And an ultrasound.”  
“An ultrasound? For what?” Louis raised an eyebrow.  
“Just to see what’s going on, reproductively.”  
“I’m an alpha!”  
“Maybe.”  
Louis sqwaked. “Hey!”  
“Lou, let her do her job.”  
“I’m still an alpha. And I’ll still punch you in the dick.”  
“Let’s start by looking at the bonding scar.”  
“It’s got a hickey on it.” I explained before yanking down the collar of Louis’ shirt.  
“I can do that on my own, Harry. And I’m sure she can tell the different between the scar and the hickey.”  
The doctor ran her thumb over the skin. “Wow. I’ve never seen a bonding scar heal so well. There’s no raising of the skin. It’s just the scar. You took to the bond better than any omega I’ve ever seen.”  
“Yeah, I’m amazing. Next,”  
“Mr. Tomlinson,” The doctor sighed. “This is more telling than you think.”  
“How’s that?”  
“Your body, your brain, your soul...your entire being submitted to the bond.”  
“We’ve been dating for like three and a half years. That isn’t surprising that the bond took.”  
“With no complications? I’ve never seen two Alphas bond without a painful scar.”  
“You’re forgetting the mental scars, doc.”  
“Louis,” I scolded.  
“Let’s run some tests, okay?”  
“Okay, fine.”  
The doctor drew blood first and then asked me to step outside while a specialist did an exam.  
“You think you know what’s wrong with him?”  
“His body submitted to you completely.”  
“Which means?”  
“Which means his body chemistry is shifting to that of an omega.”  
“So?”  
“So he smells like an alpha, talks like an alpha, but...”  
“But?”  
“He’s also an omega now, I think.”  
“So like...a hermaphrodite?”  
“I guess that’s an appropriate comparison.”  
“So I did this to him?”  
“No, I don’t think so. That’s why we’re doing an ultrasound.”  
“You think he might’ve had ovaries or something all this time?”  
“It’s possible.”  
“Whatever you find, lead with the fact that he is still an alpha. That he’ll always be an alpha.”  
“I can’t say whether or not he’ll always be an alpha. If his body decides to be an omega, he may very well become an omega.”  
“Even if he doesn’t want that mentally?”  
“Maybe,”  
“What if he doesn’t have ovaries or whatever?”  
“It’s still possible that his body reject the alpha side in order to become an omega.”  
“And that would be my fault.”  
“Kind of? I think you’d be responsible for getting the process started, but if it’s happening to him, it could’ve happened at any point. You were the spark, not the foundation.”  
I sighed. “So when will you know.”  
“He’ll know. Regardless of whether he is alpha, omega, or both, you’re the alpha here. It is your job to help him through this, no matter what. If you don’t have his back, he won’t be able to handle it.”  
“I’ll always have his back.”  
“Good.”  
“Is it possible that he could carry children? Like in the future?”  
“It’s not impossible.”  
I nodded. “Okay. Can I go back to my boy now?”  
“Sure, I’ll get the ultrasound equipment.”  
I went back into the room and found Louis scrolling through his phone.  
“Did you know we had a sex glow when we left the hotel? I think we look disheveled.”  
“You make everything look good.”  
He snorted. “I’m not your omega, Haz. I’m your alpha.”  
I chewed on my lip. “Doesn’t mean you don’t look damn good. Love you in my clothes.”  
“That’s your alpha talking.” He shrugged. “You wore one of Liam’s jackets once and it drove me nuts.”  
“I was cold and you had my jacket. You’re grumpy when you’re cold.”  
“I don’t have a lot of body heat.” He huffed. “We can’t all be giants.”  
“Alright, well, here we go.” The doctor rolled in some equipment. “Time for an ultrasound!”  
Louis started to roll up his shirt, but she stopped him.  
“It’s got to be...”  
“Say transvaginal and I’m leaving.” He snapped.  
“I was going to say internal. Whatever is going on with you, I can guarantee you don’t have a vagina.”  
“Well, at least there’s that.” Louis shrugged out of his jeans and pants, laying a towel over his hips.  
“Let’s see if you can still self lubricate. If you can’t, this test is unnecessary. You’ve been here a few hours and there’s no way that his rut could affect you now.”  
“How am I supposed to-”  
I captured his mouth, fucking into it with my tongue like I would his ass if I were eating him out.  
He got a bit squirmy, but settled into things when I leaned over him.  
I sucked on his tongue for a bit before breaking the kiss.  
“That’s enough, stop.”  
I raised an eyebrow and stepped back to see that slick was gushing out of him. “Fuck,”  
“Am I...?”  
“Yeah, baby, you are.”  
“Stop looking at it.” He snapped.  
The tool was eased into him and he barely batted an eye.  
“Your dick is like ten times harder to take. Don’t look so surprised.”  
I laughed. “Sorry,” I moved to stand by his head.  
“So, doc, what are we looking for?”  
“Just checking to make sure nothing got crushed when your boyfriend plowed you.” She joked.  
“My kidneys are probably near my lungs now.”  
I snorted.  
“Hey, what’s that? Why does that look like...do...do I have ovaries?!”  
The doctor looked up at the screen. “Relax, Mr. Tomlinson, let me have a look.”  
“Did he fuck ovaries into me?!”  
“That’s not possible.” The doctor pulled the screen closer to her. “You do indeed have ovaries, well, the male omega’s equivalent anyway.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means you’re both an alpha and an omega.”  
“I’m an alpha.”  
“Yes, for now,”  
“For now?”  
“It’s possible that your body could choose to shift towards omega status.”  
“But I’m an alpha.”  
“Yes,”  
“Oh God. Can I get pregnant?! Did you knock me up?!” He smacked me.  
“You’re not pregnant, but it’s an issue that could arise in the future so we’ll need to start you on birth control now.”  
“Will he have a heat cycle and a rut cycle?”  
“That’s unlikely. His body will choose a side.”  
“I’m not an omega.”  
“No, you’ll always be an alpha. Just...possibly with an omega’s biology. It explains your size and your face.”  
“My face?!”  
“She means that you’re pretty.” I shook my head.  
“I can’t believe you never knew about this condition. Usually it’s found very early.”  
“I’m calling my mum.”  
“We’ll go see her.” I shook my head.  
He growled at me. “I’m an alpha still. And your pack leader.”  
“Um, that’s not possible. No alpha will bend to an alpha like you as pack leader.”  
“Like me?!”  
“Your chemistry is off. Your mate is likely your new pack leader. But that makes you Luna. Which is probably more power anyway.”  
“It is not.”  
“Actually, studies show that the Luna has always held the most power within the pack. Each pack member has to not only submit to the Luna, but also protect the Luna. Even the pack leader bends in some way for his or her Luna. Pack leaders have been known to assault any pack member who causes harm or upsets the Luna.”  
“So the boys know?”  
“Not yet. They won’t until you speak with them. But they’ll recognize it immediately.”  
Louis deflated. “Everything is changing now.”  
“Not really. Just how you get your way. Instead of telling Mr. Styles to do something, just ask him and say it’ll make you happy. Mated Alphas have an overwhelming need to take care of their mates in any number of ways.”  
“Haz, call and invite the boys over to the hotel? It’d make me happy.” He tugged on my sleeve.  
I groaned. “Of course, Love. If that’s what you want.”  
“Actually I wanna go home.” He said, honest. “Miss my own bed.”  
“Oh, is he going to nest?”  
“Probably.”  
“And what am I supposed to do if he does?”  
“Don’t mess it up. Ask permission before you touch anything.”  
“I do that anyway.”  
“I’m a fucking half breed.” Louis groaned.  
“Hey, you’re not a half breed. You’re not weird. This happens to loads of people.”  
“Yeah. And me. It happened to me. It should’ve been you. You were always supposed to be an omega.”  
“Apparently not,” the doctor laughed. “Mr. Tomlinson,”  
“Please call me Louis. You’ve been looking at my ass for at least twenty minutes. Just call me Louis.”  
“Louis, this isn’t as rare as you’d think. It happens a lot, actually. Just no one talks about it. Even if Mr. Styles-”  
“Harry,” Louis corrected.  
“Even if Harry presented as an omega, it’s likely you still would’ve had issues with this. It just would’ve made your relationship impossible.”  
He huffed in response. “Okay, so how am I supposed to know what’s happening? How do I know if I choose a side.”  
“You will know. You’ll become more submissive and likely experience heat. But let me be clear, your status as an alpha is only weaker than it used to be. You still hold status over any betas or omegas. You will never be mindlessly submissive.”  
“Wouldn’t have him any other way.” I smiled.  
“Oh, shut up. You’ll have me however I am and you’ll love it.”  
“You’re right.” I agreed.  
They talked birth control for a few minutes before coming to a decision on which type would be best and then Louis was allowed to redress.  
We regrouped in the empty waiting room.  
“Alright, how do you want to handle this?” I looked at him.  
“I don’t know yet.”  
“Okay,” I pulled him into my lap and stroked his hair.  
The tv caught my attention when it said our names. “The stars are inside this building right now. It’s not uncommon for newly presented youngsters to seek out a doctor’s advice and it looks like popstar Harry Styles is no different. The fight from last week seems to be water under the bridge, as the couple was locked up in a hotel together for a week and emerged entangled with one another.”  
I snorted. “Those guys really have nothing better to do?”  
“Apparently.”  
“We’ve received reports from hotel staff that Styles has presented as an alpha. We’re not sure if an alpha alpha mating is the best move, but the stars have always been hopelessly enamored with each other since they were young teens.”  
“So they know you’re an alpha.”  
“They think they know. They don’t know anything until we confirm it.”  
“I want to talk to my mom before we confirm or deny anything. I want to know if she knew.”  
“Maybe we should set you up with a therapist too.”  
“I don’t need therapy, Harold.” He crossed his arms.  
“Alright, well, I just want to make sure-”  
“I know, I know. My well-being is your priority because we’ve bonded. I’ve still got a brain.”  
“I didn’t mean it like that and you know it.”  
“I know.” He sighed and stood up. “Okay. Let’s just hold hands and make our way through the crowd.”  
“Alright. Just one thing first.” I stood up and kissed him. “I love you.”  
“Yeah, you better.” He laughed. “Come on, let’s go.”  
I let him pull me outside and through the crowd to my car.  
One of the paps got too close and we both growled, causing them to disappear into the bigger group.  
We got back to the hotel and packed our stuff. Well. I packed our stuff.  
My phone rang and I picked it up. “It’s Liam. Should I answer it?”  
“Why wouldn’t you answer it?”  
“Because he’ll know something is off when he feels my presence heavier.”  
“Answer it.”  
I answered the call and put it on speaker.  
“Lima bean! Miss us already?” Louis quipped.  
“Harry, did you present as an alpha?”  
“Hey, I am your pack leader. Don’t barrel over me.” Louis hissed.  
“You’re not the pack leader anymore. You don’t sound like the pack leader. Which means something is wrong. What happened? Harry, what have you done?”  
“First of all, don’t barrel over Louis. Apologize to him. Second of all, yes. I presented as an alpha.”  
“Sorry Louis,” Liam said quietly. “Fuck. You? You’re pack leader now? That’s bullshit.”  
“It goes by alpha dick size. His is bigger than yours.”  
“Louis, fuck off.”  
“Hey, enough.” I hissed.  
“Sorry. Sorry. So what happened? Why the change? Did you guys break up?”  
“We didn’t break up.”  
“Is Louis okay?”  
“I’m right here, Liam. And I’m fine.”  
“Hang on. Jay is calling me. Liam, I’ll call you back.” I swapped the calls. “Jay,”  
“Harry, take me off speaker, please.”  
“Mum!” Louis whined.  
“Harry, it’s important.”  
I took it off speaker. “I’ll be right back, Lou.” I kissed his forehead and took the call in the hall.  
“Are you an alpha?”  
“Yes,”  
“Was today’s appointment for you?”  
“I think you know that it wasn’t. In fact, I think you know exactly what it was about.”  
“Well, it was never supposed to become an issue. He was so alpha.”  
“Well, it’s an issue now.”  
“So the omega part of him...”  
“Fully awake and possibly taking over.”  
“Which makes you the new pack leader.”  
“Yes, and Louis is Luna.”  
“Have you bonded?”  
“Of course we’ve bonded. We’ve planned to bond since I was sixteen. The end goal didn’t change.”  
“Right. How’s the bonding scar? It can be bad for an alpha. I know that. Is he okay?”  
“The doctor said that she has never seen a bond take so well.”  
“Really?!”  
“Yep,”  
“Interesting.”  
“We’ve been all over each other for years. It’s not that surprising.”  
She laughed.  
“You need to tell him that you knew.”  
“I know.”  
I went back into the room. “Baby,” I handed him the phone and kissed his forehead. “I’m gonna take our luggage out to the car.”  
He nodded. “Mum,”  
I brought our stuff down and returned to find Louis playing with my phone.  
“She’s known since I was like fourteen.”  
“I’m sorry, baby.”  
“Can we go home yet?” He huffed.  
“Of course, whatever you want.”  
“I’m starving and I’m exhausted and I can’t think straight.”  
“I’ll have take away meet us at the house.” I promised. “Then you can eat and go straight to bed.”  
“Okay.”  
“Want me to keep carry you down?”  
“No. That wouldn’t help the rumors.”  
“Screw the rumors. If you want to be carried, I’ll carry you.”  
“Carry me then,” He demanded.  
I picked him up bridal style and he squealed. “Love you,”  
“Love you,”  
I carried him out to the car, depositing him in the passenger’s seat. I started to buckle him in, but he flicked my forehead so I let him do it.  
When we got to the house, I carried him up to our room and deposited him on our bed. “I’ll be back. The take away should be here in a few.”  
“Okay,”  
I got downstairs just as the doorbell rang. I paid for the food and brought it upstairs with two waters.  
“We’re gonna eat up here?”  
“You love eating in bed with Iron Man on.”  
“You love me.”  
“More than anything.”  
He preened.  
I arranged him in my lap and handed him a container of food.  
“So I’ve been thinking.”  
“That’s dangerous.”  
He pinched me in the leg. “I’ve been thinking about us.”  
“I think it’s a little late to break up with me.”  
“Harry, shut the fuck up.” He groaned. “Let me talk!”  
“Okay, okay,” I kissed his temple. “You’ve been thinking about us?”  
“Yes. And I think I know how I want to go about things.”  
“Okay.”  
“I think the easiest way to deal with whatever’s going on is to just...let it happen, I guess? Like I wanna have sex and make out and whatever happens, we’ll tackle it as it comes up.”  
“Okay,”  
“And whenever we argue, I’m right no matter what because I take your cock like a champ.”  
I laughed. “You do take my cock like a champ.”  
“If...if I go into heat...” he squirmed a bit.  
I rubbed his back a little. “Tell me,”  
“If I go into heat, I need you to take care of it. I don’t want to do it alone.”  
“Of course, baby. I’d never let you do that alone.” I promised. “If you go through heat, I’ll take care of you.”  
“You fucking better.” He paused. “I want to have sex. Real sex. Meaningful sex. I don’t wanna be tied to the headboard and stare at a wall.”  
“I want to make love to you.” I whispered.  
He shivered in my lap. “I want you to take control for now. But I want to be able to tell you if I don’t like something.”  
“I can do that.”  
“And I want you to never stop snogging me.”  
“Okay,”  
“If we’re not snogging, I need you to talk.” He sounded a little frantic.  
“Alright, baby, alright.” I pulled him a little closer. “Anything you want. You say the word and it’s yours.”  
He settled down and returned to eating his food.  
At some point after the containers of food were place aside, he turned to straddle my lap.  
“Hi,” He whispered.  
“Hi, baby.”  
He surged forward to kiss me, licking into my mouth quickly.  
I tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss, taking control. I slid a hand down his back to his ass, slipping under the fabric of his jeans to rub at his hole.  
He gasped and shoved his hips forward, rubbing his crotch against mine. “Fuck,”  
I hummed, feeling the fabric of his pants dampen. “Want me to lick you out first?”  
He whined. “Fuck, yes, yes. Want you to lick me out.”  
I guided him to lie down, hovering over him. I kissed him as I slipped his jeans off and then his pants. I broke away to pull his shirt off, but returned to licking into his mouth almost immediately.  
“I’m wet,” he said the words quietly against my mouth and I groaned, sucking bruises down his body before spreading his legs.  
I licked the slick from his thighs, moaning. “Fuck, baby.”  
“Don’t tease.” He complained.  
I gave a few kitten licks before screwing my tongue into him.  
His thighs closed around my head, pulling me in tighter. “Fuck,”  
I nipped at his rim before diving back in and fucking him on my tongue. I licked at his walls until his thighs shook around me.  
“Oh God, please,”  
“Come on, baby. Show Daddy how good you can be.” I whispered, screwing my tongue back in with a doubled effort.  
He clenched around my tongue, thighs tightening around me as he came with a scream.  
I worked him through it until his thighs went lax, slipping to my sides. I leaned over him, licking into his mouth. “Fingers?”  
“No. Cock. Want your cock,”  
“Okay, okay, let’s snog a big first. You’re still panting.”  
We snogged for a while, hot and wet.  
I was guiding myself to his rim when the door opened. I immediately covered Louis’ body with my own, snarling.  
“Shit! Sorry! Sorry!” Liam scrambled to close the door. “We called and you didn’t answer and the cars are downstairs but-”  
“Out!” I hissed.  
The door closed and Louis pulled at my hair.  
“You’re crushing me, idiot.”  
“He almost saw you naked.” I grumbled.  
“He didn’t. You covered me before he even saw us.”  
“I said almost.” I crossed my arms.  
He sighed. “Just...help me clean up. They’re not going to leave without talking with us.”  
“They?”  
“Zayn has a key. Liam and Niall don’t. If Liam is in the house, Zayn let him in. And Niall is with them, as usual.”  
“You gave Zayn a key to our house?!”  
“You’ve got my slick all over your face and the boys are downstairs.”  
I growled, but dropped it to clean us up. I dressed him in joggers and one of my shirts before leading him downstairs. “Zayn, how long have you had a key to our house?”  
“Since the day you moved in. Why?”  
“Louis.”  
“Harry, not now,”  
I growled at him and he growled back.  
“I’m letting you put your cock in me, shut up.”  
Niall laughed so hard, he toppled over the back of the couch. “Tommo is still...Tommo. Even now.”  
“What’s wrong with you two?! What the fuck is happening?!” Liam yelled. “Why does Louis smell...like that?”  
“Like what?” Zayn and I asked together.  
“All...”  
“Oh, please, finish, Liam.” Zayn snapped. “Tell me.”  
“Weird. Wrong. Like...”  
“An omega?” Louis asked.  
I watched him closely and he adjusted my T-shirt as he fidgeted, making it fall and expose the bonding scar.  
Zayn was out of his chair and in front of Louis immediately.  
I snarled, pulling Louis behind me.  
“Would you chill the fuck out?” Louis complained, trying to worm his way out of my grip. “It’s Zayn, Harry. Let me go.”  
“No.”  
“Harry,”  
“I’m not going to hurt him. I promise.” Zayn held up his hands. “It just looks really good and I’m curious.”  
“It healed unusually well because I’m amazing and Harry won’t fucking budge.” Louis frowned. “When did you get so much stronger than me?”  
“Had to get stronger than you. How else would I keep you interested? Couldn’t stay a cherub forever.”  
“Let go of me, Harry. If you don’t, you won’t be putting your cock in me anytime soon.”  
I let go of him, but not without a growl.  
“We’re gonna fight about you letting everyone into my house, Zayn.”  
“Technically it’s Harry’s,”  
Louis smacked him upside the head and Liam was shoving him back a second later.  
“Hey,” I growled.  
Liam recoiled a little. “He-”  
“Touch him like that again, I fucking dare you, Liam. Don’t push. Not with Louis.” I hissed.  
“It wasn’t on purpose.”  
“I don’t give a shit if it was on purpose.”  
“Harry,” Louis grabbed my arm.  
I moved towards Liam and Louis pushed at my chest.  
“Harry, Haz, H, I’m not stronger than you so you’ll have to work with me here, love.”  
“Louis,”  
“Do you love me?”  
I stopped, looking at him. “If you don’t know the answer to that-”  
“Harry, do you love me?”  
“More than anything,” I cupped his face in my hands. “You know that, don’t you?”  
He hummed.  
“Tell me,”  
“I love you, more than anything.”  
“Better?”  
“Nothing is wrong with me.”  
He pulled my mouth to his and let me lick into his mouth.  
I slid my hands down his body to his ass.  
“If you get me slick in front of our friends, I’ll punch you.”  
“No, you won’t. Who would knot you then?”  
“Liam,”  
Zayn and I growled together.  
“Alright, you.” Louis pointed to me. “Knock it off. And you two,” he pointed to Zayn and Liam. “Bond already! You’ve been fucking for what, a year? Just do it already. You’re head over heels in love with each other! Talk to one another. For fuck’s sake.”  
“Tell us what the fuck is wrong with you.” Liam demanded.  
“It’s personal. If he doesn’t want to tell you, he doesn’t have to.” I snapped. “You’re in our house.”  
“Your house,”  
“Who are you kidding? My name is on the deed and I do the laundry, but look around. This place has Louis written all over it. This is our house and I swear to God if one more person refers to it as MY house-”  
“Liam, could you stop setting him off?!” Louis groaned. “He’s not used to the hormones of an alpha yet. He JUST got out of his first rut. Knock it off. Zayn, you keep him in line or I’m gonna hurt him.”  
“H, babe, I’m your baby. Look at me, hmm? Look at me,”  
I growled at him.  
“Don’t growl at me. I’m not an omega and I won’t bend to you. You will bend to me. I am your mate. You growl at me like that and you can spend your rut in a hotel.”  
I huffed. “You’re-”  
“Yours. I know. The world knows. You’re not exactly subtle with your hickeys. You need to relax.”  
“I need everyone to stop touching you and bothering you and-”  
“Alright, alright,” Louis held up a hand. “Come on, wrap your arms around me. Come on, Harry.”  
I wrapped myself around him.  
“Breathe in my hair.”  
“This is weird.” Niall complained.  
“Shut the fuck up, Niall.” Louis hissed. “Harry, do it.”  
“Why am I doing this?”  
“Because you love me. Shut up and do it.”  
I buried my face in his hair and took a deep breath.  
“Better?”  
“Mmm.”  
“Next person that sets off the fresh alpha hormones isn’t getting saved.”  
“How long are we on eggshells?” Liam asked.  
“Until after our next big public gig. Remember when I presented? I yelled at Lux. And I’m the calm one when I’m pissed off. Harry yells and throws things when he’s upset. You really want that backstage? Just...no one touch me until after that. Except Harry,”  
“Can we please know what’s going on?” Liam asked. “Something is wrong and you smell way too...sweet to be an alpha. And since when is Harry the controlling one? Are you okay? Are you dying? Because if you’re dying and you’re fucking not telling us, I’m gonna summon you every day until I die and then I’m gonna bitchslap you in the afterlife.”  
“I’m not dying. I’m just...look. I’m kind of half an omega and half an alpha. Alright? Our bond took so well because we’re us and because I’m part omega. My mum knew, but I never did. So Harry’s rut triggered something in me...and I don’t really know what’s going on with me. But I know that if you play with an alpha long enough, they produce slick. And I...I haven’t stopped.”  
“Producing slick?”  
“I mean, I’m not slick now, but. I get slick when I get turned on. And things are just going to have to be different for a while. Just...be super careful with how you touch me.”  
“Or just don’t touch him.”  
“That also works,” He laughed. “If I go into heat...”  
“You might go into heat?!”  
“Maybe. We don’t know. We don’t know a lot about this. If I go into heat, you can’t...you can’t come anywhere near me. Harry could react...poorly. I could react even worse. We don’t know what’s going to happen.”  
“Should we push the tour back? A few weeks? Let you...”  
“No. No, we’re not doing that. We’re not. We can’t. If I...if I go into heat, we’ll push back some dates or reschedule them at the end. We’re not pushing anything we don’t have to.”  
“Harry, you better take care of him.” Liam pointed me.  
“He’s fine. Fuck you.” I snapped.  
Louis wiggled a little in my arms. “Harry, you’re gonna get me wet.”  
I hummed. “Good. Maybe we can pick up where we left off.”  
“You think that he’ll go into heat?” Liam directed the question at me.  
“It’s not my body.”  
“I...I think I will go into heat. I think that I will probably develop some mannerisms and aspects of an omega. But I’m still...an alpha.”  
“No, you’re not.” Liam shook his head. “You are an omega.”  
“He’s not an omega.”  
“Really? Because he smells sweet and gets slick.”  
“And his status is higher than yours. He’s still Louis. He’s still the eldest. He’s still calling the shots.”  
“No, you’re calling the shots, Harry.”  
“When have I ever gone against what Louis said?”  
“You weren’t an alpha before. He wasn’t an omega before.”  
“He’s still not an omega.”  
“He’s not an alpha either.”  
"What is your problem, Liam?"  
"I'm not taking orders from him."  
"You can and you will."  
"I'm not taking orders from him."  
"Yes, you will."  
"No. He's an omega. I don't take orders from omegas."  
"He's not an omega."  
"He will be."  
"What is your problem with taking orders from an omega?"  
"My problem is that I'm an alpha and I refuse to bend to an omega."  
"He isn't an omega. And this isn't the fifties. What next Liam? Gonna tell your mum you can't take her orders because she's a woman? Isn't she also an omega?"  
"Don't bring my mum into this."  
"Keep your chauvinistic bullshit out of this. You wanna be a chauvinist, do it on your own fucking time. Not here. Not in this band. Not with my mate."  
"Your omega."  
"My mate. Zayn, you let him treat you like this?"  
"I don't have much choice. I am the omega, Harry." Zayn shrugged. “This is how it works.”  
"Yeah, well, that's the stupidest thing I've ever fucking heard."  
"You don't get it. This is just how it is. This is how our biology intended us to be.”  
"It shouldn’t be that simple. You’re still-”  
"Well, it is. Liam and I were raised to believe that an omega's place is behind their alpha. Omegas are to be seen and not heard. It works with us."  
"It's ridiculous. You're an adult." I argued.  
"It's not your place to tell me how our relationship should look." Zayn snapped. “Why do you care what our relationship looks like?”  
"What relationship?! He fucks you when he feels like it and that's just how it is? You're not bonded. You can-"  
Zayn pulled his shirt down. "You're new to this, Harry. Don't poke your nose where you don't belong."  
"When did you-"  
“That’s none of your concern.” Liam snapped.  
“My pack now, innit? Makes it my concern.”  
“Okay, that’s it. Everyon needs to take a step back. I think that Liam is overreacting because he doesn’t know what to do about all this.” Niall stepped in between us. “I think we all need to realize that we all want what’s best for everyone else. Status be damned, right?”  
“They’re not...servants. They’re our mates. And-”  
“Woah.” Zayn got up. “I’m not Liam’s servant. I’m his mate. I’m not here to serve him I’m here to support him.”  
“Like a fifties house wife?”  
“Bite me, Harry. Do you really think that Liam treats me like that? He’s not stopping me from arguing with you. He’s not stopping me from being in the bad. Every move he’s ever made about our relationship has been designed to protect me. I stand behind him because it’s safer. We have different roles because we’re different. Liam makes decisions for me because he should. He’s supposed to. Alphas are built for shit like that. He knows about protection. I don’t.”  
“So that means you don’t get a say?”  
“No one said that I don’t get a say. I’m just not in charge. I don’t make the final decision.”  
“It’s your life too.”  
“Yeah, and I trust Liam with it.” He shrugged.  
“This traditional view is outdated. It doesn’t work anymore!”  
“It works for us, Harry. Fuck off.”  
“Zayn, enough.” Liam interrupted. “You’re just gonna get wound up.”  
Zayn immediately quieted.  
“Is this why he’s always been so quiet? Because you make him quiet?”  
“He’s quiet because that’s just how he is. Omegas don’t get very loud. It’s not in their design. They’re loud during sex or when something’s wrong or if they’re trying to get attention from an alpha. The omega chooses the alpha. Not the other way around.”  
I looked at Louis.  
“What? I’m not gonna go quiet all the sudden just because I’m the one taking it.” He squawked.  
“Lou, that’s not what I...one on one, if I’ve truly got all my attention on you, you go kinda...”  
“Sweet and quiet.” Liam finished. “The Alpha part of him is loud in public, probably to keep himself safe. The brashness keeps people at a distance. We already knew he was quite petite as it is.”  
“I’m not small!” Louis argued.  
“My hands overlap when I put them both on your waist.”  
“You’ve got giant hands!”  
I rolled my eyes. “Fine, truth time. Niall, come here. Pick him up.”  
“No, there will be no picking me up!” Louis argued.  
“Well, if you’re not that small, he shouldn’t be able to do it.” I snorted, moving back from him.  
Niall’s hands hovered over Louis’ waist.  
“Niall, just get this over with.” He snapped.  
Niall’s hands rested on his waist. “Fuck, you’re so tiny.” And then he was lifting him up a little before setting him down and letting go. “He’s light, but I don’t think I can throw him around like I can Zayn.”  
“You try to throw me around and I’ll murder you.”  
“Okay, on that note...should we regroup before the tour starts up again, just to get everything settled?”  
“I’ll set up a meeting a few days before.” I nodded. “We’ll do this somewhere else. I have a feeling my house is not the best venue when I can’t keep my shit together yet.”  
“You’ll learn, Harry. It takes time.” Liam sighed. “Z,”  
The three of them left and Louis moved to be in front of me.  
“I’m not tiny.”  
“You’re so tiny.”  
“I am not!”  
“You are. Could hold you up against the wall and fuck you.”  
He whined loudly.  
“You want that? Want Daddy to hold you up against the wall and fuck you?” I teased.  
He surged forward, kissing me.  
I licked into his mouth, dropping his joggers to the floor. Next to follow was his pants. “You wet your pants, love. Made a right mess, didn’t you, baby?”  
Louis squirmed. “Don’t tease. It’s not nice.”  
“Who says ‘m teasing?”  
“You’ve still got your kit on. You’re teasing.”  
“Need to make sure you’re nice and wet for me.”  
“I’m wet. Get your kit off.”  
“Alright, alright.” I stripped down. “I wanna finger you.”  
“But I want your cock. Having it in my ass would make me the happiest. Don't you want to make me happy?"  
"Always wanna make you happy." I mumbled, pulling him with me.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To bed,"  
"Thought you were going to fuck me up against the wall."  
"Not this time. Wanna show you that I know how to take care of you."  
"I know that you can take care of me."  
"Haven't shown you that I can, though, have I?" I asked, kissing him. "Love you,"  
He smiled. "Love you too."  
I eased him onto the bed, looking him over. "Fuck, you're so fucking hot."  
"Come on, please," Louis spread his legs and my mouth went dry.  
"Shit." I trailed my fingers down his body. "God,"  
He squirmed. "Please,"  
"Sorry, shit, you're just...fucking amazing."  
He spread his legs wider. “Bet I’d look fucking amazing on your cock.”  
I groaned, slowly pushing into him. “Can’t believe I get to have you like this.”  
“Luckiest, fuck, alpha on the fucking planet.” He panted.  
I nosed at his hair. “I really am. Love you, so much.”  
“I know. Can never stop fucking staring at me.” He panted.  
“Why would I ever want to look away?”  
“Couldn’t, fuck, you’re so big. Couldn’t stop looking. Got us in trouble a million times.”  
I ran my hands down his sides to distract him. “Set us free, though. Looked at you so much the fans were beating management over the head with gifs of it. Looked at you the first time and I never wanted to stop.”  
“Still haven’t.”  
“Couldn’t stop if I wanted to.” I bit into his bottom lip and pulled.  
“You can move,”  
I pulled out until just the tip was in and fucked in hard.  
“Fuck,”  
I fucked him slow and deep, licking into his mouth. I slid an arm under his waist and lifted him up to change the position.  
He whined and writhed under me.  
“Is that it, baby?”  
“Daddy, please, please,”  
I fucked him harder, tracking the flush down his body. “My amazing mate.”  
He whined.  
“Look so good like this, so pretty all flushed for me. Do you realize that this is special? This time, I get to watch you fall apart.” I whispered. “I get to see you orgasm.”  
He made a helpless noise, throwing his head back.  
I sucked hickeys into his skin. “Baby, want you to look at me.” I put my forehead against his.  
Louis opened his eyes to look at me.  
I moved my hips to grind into his prostate.  
“Oh, oh, oh,” His voice got higher with each movement, nails digging into my shoulders.  
I trailed my eyes down to his stomach. “Put one of your hands on your stomach.”  
His hand dropped to my stomach and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. I can feel you fucking me.”  
“So tiny, baby.”  
“Daddy,” he whispered, tilting his hips up to get me deeper. “I’m so fucking close.”  
I bit into his bonding scar and fucked in quick and dirty.  
Louis gasped, throwing his head back again and coming hard between us.  
I moved back to watch his eyes scrunch up and fuck him through it. “I think you’ve got one more in you.”  
He didn’t answer, panting.  
I ducked down to suck a nipple into my mouth and he mewled, thrashing.  
“Fuck, oh,”  
I switched to the other and he released a strained noise.  
“Want your knot,”  
“One more from you first.”  
He reached down to pull himself off, but I trapped both hands above his head in one of mine.  
“Who said you could touch?”  
“I did.” He grumbled, squirming.  
I pressed my free hand down on the lower part of his stomach and he started to tremble.  
“What-oh shit-what are-Oh God.”  
“Got your prostate trapped on both sides.” I gave dirty grind of my hips and pressed harder on his stomach.  
“Ah, fuck, oh my God.” He made a sobbing noise and I looked up to see him destroyed.  
“Fuck you look amazing.”  
“Need, ngh,” he whimpered.  
“What is it, baby? What do you need?”  
He squirmed helplessly and I licked into his mouth.  
“Love you so much. Gonna take such good care of you, baby.” I promised.  
He whined, cumming between us again. “C’mon. Give me your knot. Mark me up on the inside. Bet you love being the only one to see me like this.”  
My hips stuttered.  
“That’s right. All yours. Bet you love that you can just cover me up and fuck me like this. You love that I let you.”  
“I, fuck, I do. Love getting to have you like this. Just for me.”  
“Tell me how much you love knotting me. Tell me,” he demanded.  
“I, fuck, I can’t. So fucking lucky. Love you so fucking much. I, fuck,”  
“Tell me. Come on, daddy. Tell me how much you love it. How much you love me.”  
“So fucking much,”  
“Gonna give me everything I want? Gonna take good, fuck, care of me? Gonna fill me up so full of you that I can’t help, but have your babies?”  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” I shoved my hips up against his ass, knotting him.  
“Jesus,” he squirmed a little under me.  
“Fuck,” I nosed at his hair, trying to catch my breath as I filled him up.  
“Christ, Harry, I know you’ve always wanted kids, but-”  
“With you. I’ve always wanted kids with you.”  
He rolled his eyes and tried to hide the fond smile in his shoulder.  
“Love you. God,” I groaned, tucking my face in his shoulder.  
“You can’t lay on me, Harry. You’re a bloody giant!”  
“Sorry, sorry,” I rolled us over so that I was on my back with him on my chest.  
“Lies.”  
“You’re right. I’m not sorry. Pinning you down is on my top twenty favorite things about you list.”  
“Really? What’s number one?”  
“You, as a person,” I answered immediately. “Close second is your eyes though. Eyelashes included. Followed by your smile and your laugh. The way you look at me when I tell you that I love you.”  
“I hate you,”  
“The way you are with your sisters. The way you are with the boys. Then it gets a little...objectifying. Your belly. Your thighs. Your ass.”  
“Would’ve thought my ass would be higher with how obsessed you are with it.”  
“Your belly is the perfect spot for love bites and your thighs shake when you’re close to cumming.” I sighed. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.”  
“That’s already eleven things, Harold.”  
“The way you look when you cum. Pinning you down.”  
“Mmm.”  
“Next, of course, is picking you up. Gives me the opportunity to have your thighs around me. Then your tattoos and-”  
“My tattoos for you aren’t higher?”  
“Nope,”  
“How long is this list?”  
“Very,” I admitted.  
“When do you find the time for this shit?”  
“Um, sometimes I can’t sleep and it helps for me to focus on you. So I make a list of the things that I love most about you until I fall asleep.”  
“Why don’t you just wake me up when you can’t sleep?”  
“Because A, you sleep like the dead and B, you need your sleep.”  
“So do you, Haz. I’m your alpha. You should’ve-”  
“I’m not gonna wake you up just because I can’t sleep.”  
“You should.”  
“No. I can handle it.”  
“Harry, if I can help-”  
“You do. Sometimes I can just pull you closer and listen to your breathing to fall asleep.”  
“I want to help.”  
“And I love you for it. But. I’m not waking you up. Especially not now. You’re my-”  
“Don’t say omega.”  
“I was gonna say mate. Relax.”  
“I fucking hope so.”  
“Lou, it’s not super simple and you know that. I just want to take care of you.”  
He huffed. “Doesn’t mean I’m happy about all the change.”  
“I’ve always just wanted to take care of you.” I said quietly.  
“I’m a big boy.”  
“It’s not about that. It’s-”  
“I’m tiny. I know. I don’t need you to protect me.”  
“I know you don’t need me to, I just-”  
“Apparently, you don’t.” He growled, sitting up and easing himself off my knot.  
I put my hands on his hips to keep him steady, but he slapped them away. “Lou, I’m just trying to help.”  
“I don’t need your bloody help.”  
“Okay, can we pause for a second? I don’t understand what’s happening.” I sat up. “A few hours ago, you let me carry you to the car and into the house.”  
“That was before.”  
“Before what?!”  
“Before I realized that I was never your alpha. You were always mine!” He yelled.  
“What does that even mean?!”  
“It means that I was never really in charge. It means I never had you.”  
“You’ve always had me.”  
“And you’ve always had me.”  
“It’s not the same. Your entire world has always been making me comfortable, making me happy. You won’t even wake me up when you can’t sleep because you want me to get some rest. Harry, that’s the epitome of alpha.”  
“So?”  
“So, I would’ve woken you up. I have woken you up. I have always known that I could ask you for anything and you’d give it to me. You let me choose which side of the bed I wanted when we moved in together. You let me throw your clothes on the floor in a heap because I couldn’t find the jumper of yours that I wanted. I set our house on fire and you didn’t even yell at me for destroying things. I destroyed that picture, of you and Gemma and your mum, that was on the fridge that you loved. You didn’t even raise your voice at me for that. You just handled it and kissed me until I stopped crying.”  
“So?”  
“So when you washed my vans and it slightly faded the fabric, I screamed at you for twenty minutes. Over shoes! That photo of your family was one of a kind. I can buy more shoes.”  
“But they were your favorite.”  
“They were just a pair of shoes! That’s stupid.”  
“It wasn’t stupid. They were your favorite and I should’ve asked before I washed them. You didn’t mean to set the house on fire. It was an accident.”  
“You told me a million times to never throw a dish towel on the stove and I did it anyway. It was my fault.”  
“It was an accident. And you weren’t hurt. That’s what matters.”  
“Harry, are you listening to me?!”  
“Yeah, I’m just not seeing what you’re seeing.”  
“I’m seeing you, always looking out for me and taking care of me. I see me, being emotional and yelling at you for stupid shit. I see you being an alpha. And I see me being an omega.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“Tell me your concert routine.”  
“I play on my phone while Lou does your hair and then I grab us waters and then I make sure you eat and then I help you get dressed. Then I get dressed and Lou does my hair and we go on.”  
“Alpha. That’s Alpha tendency. You take care of me.”  
“Oh, would you shut up. Two weeks ago, you just pet my curls and told me that I was mothering you like a good omega. You were the alpha being waited on while I was the doting omega. Stop trying to find problems where there aren’t any. I like taking care of you because it’s who I am. I like to take care of you because I know how much you like to take care of everyone except yourself. You would run yourself so thin if I didn’t stop you, Louis. Stop acting like all the sudden everything is different. It isn’t different, you’re just looking at it different.”  
“I’m not-”  
“You are.” I snapped, getting up. “I’m getting a flannel.” I wiped myself off and returned with a clean one for him. “Do you want the flannel or can I help you? Or is helping you too alpha of me? Is accepting my help too omega of you? Should I even sleep in the same bed as you anymore or is spooning you too Alpha of me?”  
“Harry, enough,”  
“What? Am I asking questions that are too alpha?!”  
“Enough! I get it.” He hissed.  
“Do you?! Because this is ridiculous. You are still you. And I am still me. I love you and I’ve always loved you and you’re being fucking stupid about this. You’re no less of an alpha than you were before. There’s a reason you presented as an alpha first.”  
“You don’t get it.”  
“Then help me!” I snapped, wiping him off.  
“I can’t! Because I don’t get it! I don’t know what’s going on. Everything feels weird and it’s a lot, okay?!”  
“I want to help. Just fucking talk to me. I don’t want you to be alone or afraid or whatever. I want to help. Not because I think I have to help you. You’re my boyfriend and my mate and for fuck’s sake I have loved you since you looked like a twink And I looked like a fucking cherub. I want you for the good, the bad, the ugly, the weird, the anything. I said back then that I wanted to fucking marry you and I still fucking do. But you need to open up to me so that I can help you feel better than you do now. I just want to help, Lou. I don’t have to call you baby if it makes you unhappy. We don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to. Just tell me what you want.”  
“I don’t know what I want! Everything is conflicting in my brain. I wanna be pinned down, but I don’t wanna be pinned down. I wanna be held and touched and cared for, but I don’t want that. My body and my brain are both at war with one another. Everything I do that feeds the omega part of me creates chaos in the alpha part. Everything I do that feeds the alpha on me, creates chaos in the omega part of me. I don’t know what I need, Harry. I don’t fucking know.”  
I pulled my sobbing boyfriend into my lap. “Shhhh, okay, alright, it’s okay.” I held him close.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis’ POV

“So that needs to be over there and we can just make this work.” Harry directed people around.  
“Harry, let someone else do it.”  
“Go get your hair done and I’ll be finished when you are.”  
“You’re not gonna come?”  
“I’m just gonna finish this up and then I’ll be there.”  
I frowned. “You always come and sit with me.”  
“I know, baby, I’ll be there.”  
I sighed and trudged off to sit in Lou’s chair.  
“Would you sit still, Louis? Please, love.”  
“Sorry, I’m trying.”  
“Where’s Harry?”  
“Busy.”  
When I finished with my hair, Harry was in a meeting with the stage hands about the pyrotechnics.  
I went to bother Zayn for a while before he shooed me away. Then I bothered Liam for a bit. Then Niall. Then Paul.  
Liam caught me by the waist as I was running from security. “Why are you like this? Where’s Harry?”  
“He’s busy. Let go.”  
“You’re all squirmy and weird.”  
I growled, hit him in the dick, and ran off. I started swiping things off tables and spilling things to pass the time. Harry was suddenly behind me, his arm tight around my waist. “Louis, baby, what are you doing?” He wrapped his other arm around me.  
“Nothing,” I said, defiant.  
“Louis,” he pulled us into our dressing room.  
“What? I’m having fun. Fuck off,” I squirmed in his arms.  
“So you haven’t been destroying things and bothering everyone? You haven’t been a right nuisance since you finished getting ready?”  
“I’m not a nuisance.”  
“Not normally. So I’m going to ask you a question and I want a straight answer.”  
“But we’re gay.”  
“Louis, are you acting out because I wasn’t paying you attention? Is that why you’re all squirrelly and causing so much trouble?”  
I opened my mouth to protest, but stopped. “Maybe.”  
“You should’ve just told me that you needed me.”  
“I tried!”  
“You did not. You said that I always sit with you. Which is true. That’s not saying you need me to sit with you.”  
“Yes, it is!” I snapped. “You’ve always given me all of your attention all the time and you can’t not give it to me right before a concert because I feel all weird now and I just wanted you to pay attention to me instead of being in a million meetings. I hate change and you know that. I told you that. I told you that I need you to treat me the same as you always do and you fucking aren’t doing it and you haven’t even looked at me since you sent me to get my hair done so if I have to break a million dollars worth of shit to get your attention back, so fucking be it.”  
“Alright, alright, I’m sorry. You’re right.”  
“I’m always right.”  
“I’m sorry, I misunderstood what you wanted. I didn’t want to hover more than normal so I tried to distract myself.”  
“I need you to pay me attention. I need it. You know that. You’ve always known that. I don’t do well if I can’t hold someone’s attention.”  
“You hold everyone’s attention.”  
“Not yours. Not today.”  
“That’s not true. I was watching you. As always. I was letting you be a child and mess with people. But then a crew member got upset because she spent two hours on some display for us backstage and you destroyed it.”  
“I didn’t destroy anything! I only knocked over a few things.”  
“Like the table of food that had sections specific to all of us so that we could have exactly what we wanted?”  
“Oh. Okay. Well. It shouldn’t have flipped so easily.”  
“You’ve got to apologize to that girl. She spent two hours putting that together.”  
“You apologize to her.” I grumbled.  
“Louis,”  
“Shut up. I know. I will. After you make out with me.”  
“Don’t know if you deserve it. You’ve annoyed everyone in about an hour.”  
“Your fault, not mine.”  
“Liam said that he grabbed you earlier. You could’ve told him to retrieve me.”  
“I don’t beg for your attention. I demand it.”  
He snorted, tilting my chin up and kissing me.  
I pressed closer, trying to get bodily contact everywhere.  
“We’ve got forty-five minutes,”  
“So?”  
“So that’s just enough time for me to finger you and make you presentable.” He hummed, undressing me carefully.  
I landed on the couch and he straddled my hips.  
“You want that? Want me to finger you right here? You’re so loud, everyone will know what we’re doing.”  
“I’m gonna get the couch all wet.”  
“So?” And with that he pushed a finger into me.  
I gasped and squirmed.  
“Still, baby.”  
I tried to keep myself from squirming.  
“Shhh,” he gave me a second finder and I whined loudly. “So loud, baby.” He smirked, fucking me with three now.  
“Oh, oh, oh,” I thrashed a little under him. I tangled my fingers in his hair and tugged when he took the tip of my dick into his mouth.  
He locked eyes with me and started rubbing at my prostate.  
I threw my head back and moaned. “Please, please, please,”  
He pulled off to smirk at me. “Please what, baby?” He asked, sliding a fourth finger into me.  
“Harry, Harry, fuck,”  
“Mmm. What’s my name, baby?”  
I shook my head. Someone could hear us.  
He stilled his fingers and I tried to fuck myself down onto them, but he stopped me.  
“Harry!”  
“Thought you wanted to be a good boy, all nice and well behaved after all that you did. Daddy took his eyes off you for maybe a minute and you couldn’t handle it. But I bet you knew that I was watching, didn’t you? You were upset that I wasn’t touching you, is that right? Couldn’t handle the fact that I wasn’t all over you.”  
I whined and kicked my feet out.  
“If you can be a good boy, I’ll let you cum in my mouth.”  
“And if I can’t?” I asked, panting.  
“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that, baby. I would hate to send you on stage in front of millions with a stiffy.”  
“Daddy, please,”  
“Was that so hard, baby?” He smirked, fucking me with his fingers again.  
My back arched off the couch, trying to get more somehow.  
“So wet, love. Always soaked for me, aren’t you? Can’t help it. Just have to make such a mess.”  
I groaned.  
“So flushed and pretty. Look proper wrecked for me,” And then he took my dick in his mouth again. Only he didn’t stop at the tip. Of course not. He deepthroated me, pressing his nose against my skin. He looked up at me and swallowed.  
I came immediately, screaming and pulling at his hair.  
He pulled up and licked his lips.  
“Fuck,” I pulled his mouth to mine.  
“Alright, I’ve got fifteen minutes to get you presentable again.”  
“Wait. Wait,” I slipped off the couch and to my knees. “Wanna suck you off,”  
“We don’t have time to-”  
“You’re close, don’t bullshit.” I undid his jeans and dropped them to the floor. I took him into my mouth and moved until I had my nose against his skin. I looked up at him, putting my hands behind my back.  
“Want me to fuck your mouth? Pinch for no, baby.”  
I hummed, keeping eye contact.  
He fucked into my mouth, slow and easy. “I gotta be careful, don’t want to wreck your perfect voice.”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“The world loves your pretty voice. As do I,”  
I licked a triangle on the underside of his dick and sucked harder.  
“Fuck, fuck,” he grunted, hips stuttering.  
I moaned and he started to fall apart. I pushed myself further and swallowed hard.  
His fingers tightened in my hair and he came down my throat with a groan.  
I pulled off and he panted a little.  
“Your fucking eyes, Lou, shit.”  
“I just had my mouth around your dick and you wanna talk about my eyes.”  
“I mean, I love your mouth. But it’s always your eyes,” he brushed his thumb across my cheekbone.  
I snorted. “I look destroyed, don’t I?”  
“What gave it away?”  
“Just kind of figured,” I laughed. “If you don’t provoke me, maybe I’ll let you fuck me after the show.”  
“Mmm, what does provoking you look like? Need to know so that I can not do it,” He asked, pulling me up.  
“Three and a half years, yet you haven’t learned anything about me.”  
“I’ve learned plenty. Know how to make you cum, know how to press my fingers in you until your thighs shake, know how to drive my cock into you until you cum.”  
“Harry,”  
“Right, no provoking.”  
“Mmm,” I smiled.

~~~

I licked my lips, watching my boyfriend talk with the security guards.  
I grabbed Niall by the wrist. “Hey, who set up the food table?”  
He turned around and scanned the room. “Her, the girl avoiding you like the plague.” He pointed.  
I jogged over to her. “Hi, can I talk to you? Please?”  
“Me? Um, yeah, sure. Is it something I did wrong?”  
“No, God, no. That’s why I’m here. To apologize,” I shook my head. “I shouldn’t have knocked over that table. It was really clear that you worked hard on it and that you even put stuff that each of us liked.”  
“So why did you knock it over?”  
“I was kind of...not in the right headspace. And I acted like a child. It was stupid and I’m sorry. It was nothing against you or your work. I’m just an attention starved twelve year old.”  
“Doesn’t Harry pay you loads of attention?”  
“Most of the time. I made a fatal mistake and took my eyes off of you.” Harry snorted, hooking a restrictive arm around me.  
“Shouldn’t have ever taken my eyes off me.”  
“Mmmm. Biggest mistake of my life.”  
“Are you guys ever not totally in love?”  
“Not really,” I hummed. “He’s all heart eyes. All the time,”  
“It’s part of my charm.” Harry grinned.  
“You should introduce yourself like that. ‘Hi, Harry Styles, I make heart eyes at my boyfriend all the time. Nice to meet you, all the love,’” I mocked.  
He sighed. “If I don’t say ‘all the love’, how will you know that I don’t mean partial love?”  
“Cute,”

~~~

Harry licked into my mouth, slipping a hand down the back of my jeans.  
I rocked my hips against his, pulling him in closer.  
He hoisted me up into his lap and I groaned into his mouth.  
“Can you stop groping each other, please?” Liam complained.  
Harry sucked hickeys into my neck. “No,”  
“Really? Because he’s gonna get wet if you don’t stop and I don’t need that in my life, okay?”  
Harry broke the kiss to snarl at Liam.  
“The entire car is gonna smell like him,”  
“So?”  
“So you really want people to smell him? When we get out of the car? Please are going to know that scent isn’t Zayn’s. We aren’t going to be at a place where we can protect him. Not from reporters, not from the fans. We can’t protect him like this.”  
“I don’t need your protection.” I snapped. “I’m still an alpha.”  
“That’s tiny and likes to take it up the ass.” Liam rolled his eyes. “You could get hurt.”  
“You’re not my boyfriend. And you’re not my alpha.”  
“He’s right though, you could get hurt.”  
“I’m an alpha. I’m fine.”  
“We don’t know that. We don’t even know what you’ll smell like to an unmated alpha. It’s dangerous.” Harry kissed my forehead and stroked my hair.  
I growled at him. “I don’t need you to protect me either.”  
“I know, but it would make me feel better if you could cooperate for me, baby.”  
I growled again. “I was enjoying making out with you.”  
“Mmm, I was enjoying making out with you too, but Liam has a point.”  
“Liam can suck a dick,”  
“Lou,” Harry gave me a look and leaned down to whisper. “If you can be good for me, I’ll hold you up against the front door and fuck you until you cry.”  
I whined, my hips shoving forward.  
“Is that what being good looks like?”  
I tucked my head in his neck and whined again.  
“Be good,” He scolded.  
I nodded, panting a little.  
His scent started to make me a little dizzy so I pulled back.  
“Shit, need to not be in your lap.” I moved over and climbed into Niall’s lap.  
“Louis,” Harry hissed.  
“Your scent is strong, Harry.” I threw my arms around Niall’s neck. “Hi Nialler,”  
“Hi Tommo,”  
“You smell very clean.”  
“Took a shower after the show,”  
“Good. Cuz I’m just gonna sit in your lap and try to guess what soap you used.”  
“Louis,” Harry snarled.  
“Do you want me to get slick right now? Because if you keep using that voice on me, I will. I fucking will,” I snapped.  
“Please don’t get wet while you’re in my lap. I value my friendship with Harry.”  
I smacked Niall.  
“Hey!”  
“Don’t be fucking rude.” I griped. “I’ll shove my tongue down your throat and Harry will probably break your jaw after it.”  
“Please don’t,”  
“Then don’t be rude,”  
Niall rolled his eyes. “Just...don’t ruin these jeans for me.”  
I glared at him, leaning forward and capturing his mouth.  
“Louis-”  
I used the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth.  
Harry’s snarl made the entire car shake and I scrambled away from Niall immediately.  
“Shit,” Niall moved to the other end of the car.  
“Haz...” Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
His eyes were dark when they met mine. Not the good, sexy dark either. Well. Kinda. But not the kind of dark that means I’m gonna get laid.  
“Harry,” I reached out to touch him and he grabbed my wrist, tight enough to bruise. “Harry,” I said again, making my voice firm and close to my alpha voice.  
His responding snarl made Zayn whimper from across the car.  
I scrambled into his lap.  
“Thought we had a deal.” He grabbed my other wrist and put them both behind my back.  
I squirmed in his lap. “Harry,”  
“Couldn’t be good for ten minutes, could you? Couldn’t even sit fucking still.”  
“Harry, you’re making a scene,”  
“And what were you doing, then? With your tongue in Niall’s mouth?”  
“Didn’t mean anything. Was just to bother him.” I tried to rip my wrists out of his hold and he leaned forward.  
“Can’t behave, even when I give you all my attention, can you? Always have to be naughty.”  
“Wasn’t,” I argued.  
“You were. Thought you could be good for me.”  
“I am good.”  
“Not today. Haven’t behaved for me at all today. Wanted to knot you when we got home. Wanted to get you off until you cum dry. Thought you wanted the same.”  
My posture slumped. “I am good. And I do want. I just-”  
“You weren’t good.” He placed a kiss on my neck. “And now I have to punish you, baby.”  
I whined. “But-”  
He shut me up with a growl.  
When we got to the hotel room, Harry shoved me into the bedroom.  
“Get undressed.”  
“The thing with Niall was just-”  
His eyes darkened again.  
“I’m undressing,” I shucked my clothes off and moved to undress him, but he smacked my hands away.  
“Traffic lights.”  
“Um, what?”  
“Green, yellow, red. Go, slow, stop. Do you understand?”  
“Oh, this is a sex thing. Yeah, I get it.”  
“Good.” He took off his clothes and sat up against the headboard. “Come here, in my lap.”  
I climbed into his lap and started to move my arms around his neck, but he smacked my thigh.  
“Behind your back,”  
“Why?!”  
“Because I said so,”  
I grumbled, but put my arms behind my back.  
“Can you keep them like that or should I tie you up?”  
“I’m gonna move them if you let me.”  
He grabbed the scarf from the bedside table and tied my wrists together. “I had a feeling you’d be misbehaving tonight.”  
“Should’ve given me all your attention when I wanted it.”  
“Should’ve come to me and asked for it.”  
“Shouldn’t have had to,” I quipped.  
“Can smell how wet you are. Raise up a bit,”  
I raised myself up by my thighs and he shoved three fingers into me. I yelped. “Shit, shit, shit,”  
“Color?”  
“Green,” I gasped.  
He removed his fingers from me and licked the slick off of them. “You’re gonna ride me, okay?”  
“I don’t know how,”  
“Something tells me that you won’t have a hard time figuring it out.” He guided his dick to my hole.  
I dropped myself down and let out a strangled groan. “Not to ruin the moment...” I swiveled my hips. “But this is so not what I imagined when I thought about being on top of you.”  
He licked his lips. “Thought about you like this a lot. Cremed my pants when I was sixteen thinking about it. I thought there’d be kissing, but.”  
“My mouth is unoccupied.”  
“Hate to break it to you, but I’m not kissing you.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I don’t want to know what Niall tastes like.”  
I whined, looking up at him. “It wasn’t to upset you or anything. I just...wanted to piss him off.”  
“Doesn’t excuse shoving your tongue down Niall’s throat. Move,”  
“Not until you listen to me. I had no intention of-”  
“I don’t care.” Harry grabbed my hips and lifted me up before letting me fall back down.  
I grunted. “Please,”  
“Then move,”  
I fucked myself on his cock until my thighs hurt and I couldn’t anymore. “I can’t...I can’t.”  
“You can’t what?”  
“I can’t ride you. I can’t find my prostate and I can’t keep riding you and I need you to fuck me, need you to touch me, need you to kiss me.” I whined. “I can be good, Daddy. I promise. I can be good for you. Please, Daddy, let me make it up to you.”  
He hummed. “On your stomach.”  
I obediently got off of his dick and onto my stomach.  
He fucked into me, immediately nailing my prostate.  
I whined and squirmed under him for a while before he licked at my bonding scar.  
“Cum,”  
I painted the sheets white below me, groaning and gasping.  
“So you can be good.”  
I whined, feeling him plaster his chest to my back.  
“Can you be my good boy and cum again before I knot you?”  
“I am your good boy,”  
He fucked me harder, making me keen and rock forward a bit with every thrust. “Is this what it takes to keep you in line now? Fucked you once and now if I don’t, you’ll cause trouble? Shove your tongue in other people’s mouths?”  
“It was, ngh, just Niall. He’s a beta. Didn’t, shit, mean anything.”  
“Meant something to me. You’re my omega.”  
“I’m not-”  
“Yes, you are. Getting wet just from when I kiss you, acting out when you don’t have my attention, whining when you don’t get what you want,”  
“That...I...”  
“And what did you do when I snarled at you? What did my pretty little omega do when I snarled at him?”  
“I’m not your omega.”  
“Tell me what you did.”  
“I got away from Niall.”  
“And the second time?”  
“I got in your lap.” I answered.  
“Was that an alpha move?” He asked, grinding his dick into my prostate.  
I clawed at the sheets. “I...”  
“It was an omega move.” He murmured. “You have my mark. You do as I say.”  
“I...I just...” I arched my back when he slammed into me, hard. “Oh, oh, oh, please,”  
“Say it,”  
A whimper escaped my lips.  
“Say it, baby.”  
“No.” I shook my head. “Won’t,”  
“You can do it, come on, baby.” He whispered, sucking a hickey into my mark. “You won’t cum until you do.”  
I let out a strangled groan.  
His fingers tangled in my hair and yanked.  
I panted. “Fuck,”  
“Say it,”  
I clenched my eyes shut. “But ‘m not.”  
“Then you should be able to cum regardless of whether or not I tell you that you can’t.”  
I fucked myself back on his dick. “Please, please,”  
He bit into my bonding scar and I felt myself shake.  
“Oh, God, I can’t. I should’ve cum when you...” I sobbed.  
“Look at you, you’re a fucking mess. My little omega, destroyed by your alpha.”  
I pulled at the sheets, yanking them off the corners of the bed.  
“That’s too bad, baby. Was hoping I could let you cum again.”  
“I’m.” I rubbed my face into the pillows. “I’m. I’m your. I’m your omega.” The second the words were out of my mouth, I was cumming hard.  
“Good boy,” He nosed at my hair and fucked me through it. “Gonna knot you, just like this. So beautiful.”  
I felt his knot start to swell. “Please,”  
He growled loudly, shoving his knot in all the way. “My pretty little omega.” He nipped at the mark on my neck as he came.  
I collapsed under him, smearing cum all over myself.  
He moved us over to our sides, wrapping himself around me.  
I squirmed a little, feeling his cum coat my insides. “I deserve to be kissed, asshole.” I grumbled.  
He licked into my mouth, hot and insistent.  
I melted into it, letting him kiss me and stroke my cheekbones. “I’m not your omega.”  
Harry laughed, full and loud. “Go to sleep, baby.”  
“Only said it so that I could cum,”  
“The fact that you had to say it says more than the fact that you did say it.”  
“Shut up, Harry.”  
“Hey, look, I didn’t mean to go all...nuts on you. But I just kind of saw red when you kissed Niall and I went into some sort of autopilot I guess. I just...I couldn’t stop myself.”  
“I pissed off your alpha, I guess.”  
“What about you? How’s your alpha?”  
“Quiet.”  
“Yeah, probably figured out what was wrong with me the second I started to unravel.”  
“Maybe,” I shrugged. “But I think we should be careful. I should’ve been more careful.”  
“Of?”  
“Pissing you off. I should’ve known it would start a hormonal response. And if I do it again, it might...cause a hormonal response in me.”  
“Meaning?”  
“It’ll force a heat. I think.” I looked at the wall.  
“If you go through heat...you won’t ever have a rut again.”  
“I know. The doctor said one. Not both. I can’t have heats and ruts.”  
“Maybe we should stop. Having sex, I mean. If we stop having sex, it will probably keep you from going through heat.”  
“No, we shouldn’t stop.”  
“I’m forcing your hormones to change.”  
“No, you’re not. It would’ve happened with or without you.”  
“Would it have?”  
“The doctor said-”  
“Still.”  
“We’re not stopping. We’re finally having sex. Good, hot, real intercourse. I don’t want to stop.”  
“Even if it turns you into an omega?”  
“I’ve always been an omega, at least partially. And I’ll never be mindless in following your orders.”  
He nuzzled into my neck. “I know,”  
“I want you to keep fucking me. I want you to love me and take care of me.”  
“I will. I always will.”  
“I know,”  
“Sleep for now, yeah?”  
“Yeah,”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you,”

~~~

I was out smoking with Zayn when I started getting weird looks from him. “What?”  
“You just...smell less alpha...”  
I exhaled a cloud of smoke. “Yeah,”  
“Louis...you also...um,”  
“I also what?”  
“Smell like heat.” Liam answered from inside the room. “Call Harry, Zayn. I’m taking Louis back to his room.”  
I growled a little. “I’m fine. I don’t feel anything.”  
“You smell like you’re a few hours from it. Zayn usually smells like this before he starts to sweat. Come on, I need to get you back. I can smell it because I know you. I’m in your pack. This is your first heat. It’s happening and it will progress very quickly. It’s not safe.”  
I frowned. “Okay, yeah, okay. Harry’s not here. You’re the only alpha that I can trust. Fuck, okay. Okay, let’s go.”  
He led me to my room with a hand on the small of my back.  
We were halfway down the hall when he pulled me in a little.  
I purred at the bodily contact, flushing and pulling away immediately after.  
“It’s okay, Louis. I’m not going to hurt you or take advantage of you. Just want to keep you safe until Harry gets back.” He pulled me back in when a few guys came into the hall.  
“Mmm,” I leaned against him. “You smell weird now. Earthy, solid,”  
“That’s because I’m an alpha.”  
“What do I smell like now?”  
“Right now? Kinda like cinnamon rolls.”  
I hummed quietly and unlocked the door. I whined loudly when I was assaulted by Harry’s scent.  
“Okay, okay. Shhh,” Liam soothed, rubbing my back and locking the door.  
I started to feel hot so I turned up the AC and took off my jacket.  
“Christ, your scent is strong.”  
“I smell amazing. You’re welcome.”  
“Can’t eat cinnamon rolls anymore.”  
“You can, you’ll just blush when you do.” I snorted. “God, turn up the AC again.”  
“It’s up all the way.”  
“I’m sweating.”  
“It’s called heat for a reason,” He laughed.  
I started to take off my shirt, but Liam grabbed my wrists. “What?!”  
“Clothes stay on,”  
“Why?! I’m melting,”  
“Because I’m already gonna be in deep shit with your alpha for being here. You can’t have your clothes off. I like breathing.”  
“Right, right,” I sighed. “Maybe I just have the flu, you know. Maybe it’s not heat.”  
Liam cleared his throat.  
“I’m not in heat until Harry says I’m in heat, alright? I have the flu.”  
“Louis,”  
“You’re being mean to your friend who is sick.”  
He groaned. “You smell-”  
“I’m sick and I had cinnamon rolls for breakfast.”  
“No, you had waffles.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“You told me.”  
“I lied.”  
“Louis, really?”  
“Yes. I’ve got the flu, Liam. Be nice to me,”  
“Thank God you’re Harry’s omega and not mine.”  
“Oh, shut up.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry’s POV

“Liam.” I growled, locking eyes with my little mate.  
“The flu. It’s just the flu.” Louis mumbled, squirming on the bed. “I’m fucking melting.”  
“I know, baby.” I leaned against the doorframe. “Liam, how far-”  
“Harreh!” Louis whined.  
“Alright, alright,”  
Liam slipped out the door and I locked it after.  
“I’m hot. Liam wouldn’t let me undress.”  
“That’s probably a good thing.”  
He flushed, rubbing his cheek against the sheets. “Came in me jeans, ruined me boxers,”  
“That’s okay, baby.” I promised, walking over to him.  
"Twice, H. And I'm still hard." He complained, shedding his clothes. "I'm gonna have to throw these jeans out. Harreh,"  
I was suddenly blindsided by his scent. "Shit," I stepped further into the room.  
"Need you, need you now," Louis whined,  
"Alright, alright, relax," I dropped my clothes to the floor.  
"Please, please, come on."  
I shucked him up the bed by his armpits and climbed on top of him. "It's okay,"  
He immediately spread his legs.  
"I've got you, it's alright," I soothed, running a hand through his hair and trying to focus.  
"Please,"  
"I'm gonna finger you, okay?"  
"No, no, need your knot. Want your knot." he whined.  
I closed my eyes for a second, trying desperately to control my alpha. Louis is not the typical omega. Louis is not the typical omega.  
He started thrashing around and crying.  
Oh, fuck. I kissed him, licking into his mouth. "Alright, alright, shhhh,"  
"I can't, Harreh," he squirmed and whined. "I'm so wet and I can't...I can't. I need you to help me. Please, Harreh. Please,"  
I pushed four fingers into him, earning a moan.  
"Not enough, 's not enough. Daddy,"  
"One more for me, then I'll fuck you. Alright? Can you do that for me?"  
"I need-"  
"One more," I growled, not using my alpha voice but very close to doing so.  
"No, no, please, I need-"  
I snarled. "You are going to cum from my fingers first." I forced my alpha voice on him.  
He nodded, fucking himself down on my fingers and whimpering.  
"Good boy, there's a good boy." I pressed up against his prostate and he came with a cry.  
"Please, now," he asked, whining a bit when I removed my fingers.  
I licked into his mouth and fucked into him hard.  
He came twice more on my cock before he was full on crying. "Daddy,"  
I bit into his neck and he came again when I knotted him.  
He panted, slowly coming back to himself. "Harry," he whispered. "I'm in heat."  
"I noticed."  
Louis looked up at me. "I'm your omega." he said quietly.  
"You're still an alpha." I argued.  
"No, I'm not. I'm your omega with an attitude problem."  
"No, you're not. You're my alpha."  
"No, H, I'm not. It's okay. As long as you take care of me, it's okay."  
"Lou,"  
"Haz," he sighed. “It’s okay. It’s good, even. Yeah? Makes us easier. I’ll just...learn to be quieter.”  
“No. I don’t want you to be quiet.” I argued, looking at him. “Why do you have to be quiet?”  
“That’s what a good omega does.”  
“Says who?”  
“Liam,”  
“Well, the fifties called and they want their outdated sexism back. I want you as you are.”  
“No, you don’t.”  
“Yes, I do.” I growled at him. “I fell in love with you. Not anyone else. Don’t change things because you think I need or want you to. Everything that changes because of whatever happens is fine. But I don’t want you to think you need to fit into some stupid stereotype. I am so fucking in love with you. With your alpha and your omega and you as a person. And if you’ve got a beta in there too, that’s cool. I am still going to love you forever.”  
“Let’s talk after I’m through this, okay?”  
“Okay,” I rolled us to have him on top of me. “Get some sleep, baby.”  
I woke up to the sound of Louis mewling next to me, whining my name and writhing on the sheets. I inhaled his scent and opened my eyes, moaning.  
He fucked four fingers in and out of himself, desperate. His legs spread wide and his stomach coated in cum.  
“Enough. Hands and knees,”  
He flipped over immediately, holding himself up with one hand and still fucking his fingers in and out.  
I slapped his ass. “Enough,” I said again, harsher, easily falling into dominance.  
He whined, but removed his fingers.  
“My pretty little omega,” I groaned, sucking hickeys into the dimples on his back.  
He dropped to his forearms and arched his back.  
“Are you...are you presenting your ass to me, baby?”  
“No,” he said, defiant.  
“That’s a shame. Because there’s a million things that I would’ve loved to do if you were.” I rubbed a hand down his back. “How many times did you get off without me?”  
“Once,” He lied.  
I smacked his ass again. “Daddy doesn’t appreciate you lying. Strike two. First one was for not listening the first time I told you to get your fingers out of your ass.”  
“Fine. Two.” He lied again.  
“Strike three,” I hummed, sitting down and pulling him over my lap. “How many do you deserve?”  
“None,”  
I snorted. My Louis.  
“I dunno. Twenty?”  
“I’ll say fifteen since you decided to be good for me. I’ll make it ten if you can be good and tell me how many times you really got off.”  
“Five,” he said quietly.  
“Thank you, baby. Ten and then we’ll stop. You can red out if you want to or need to. Daddy won’t be upset with you if you use your colors.”  
He wiggled his hips. “Daddy, ‘m ready.”  
I smacked his ass ten times, hard and alternating cheeks.  
When I was done, he started humping my leg.  
“Need your knot,”  
I manhandled him onto his knees to fuck into him. I got him off again before knotting him, rolling us onto our sides.  
“I’m gonna get pregnant.” He sang quietly.  
I laughed. “One day,” I kissed him.  
We snogged for ages before he started getting squirmy.  
“Get your dick out of me.”  
“There’s my boy,” I licked my lips. “You want a nap?” I was careful to pull out.  
“No, wanna snog. Makes me feel warm inside,”  
I obliged, snogging him.  
He sighed into my mouth, letting me feel him up. “I’m horny again.”  
“Horny like you want my knot or horny like you want me to eat you out?”  
His breathing hitched. “Lick me out,”  
I sucked bruises down his body and I started with kitten licks.  
“Teasing me,” He grumbled.  
I licked into him, tasting his slick and my cum. “Fuck,” I screwed my tongue in and fucked him with it.  
Louis started letting out these little whines, grinding against my face. “Please,”  
I hummed against him, licking him out harder.  
His thighs closed around my head, moaning obscenely loud.  
“Gonna let everyone hear you, aren’t you? Gonna let everyone know how well I’m taking care of you?”  
A strangled sound was ripped from him and he pulled me in closer.  
I made obnoxious moves, dramatically eating him out until he came, tightening his thighs around me further.  
When he melted back into the mattress I crawled up his body to kiss him. He moaned into my mouth and pulled me to him.  
We snogged until he turned boneless.  
I sucked hickeys into his neck. “I love you, baby.”  
“Love you,”

~~~

“Harreh,” Louis whined, poking me in the ribs.  
“Go back to sleep,” I complained.  
“I’m sticky and I deserve to be carried to a bath.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Harreh!!! It would make me so happy. I’m sticky and uncomfortable. Please? Love it when you wash my hair for me. Makes me feel taken care of.”  
I groaned. “You’re so manipulative.”  
“Do you not love me?” He whined.  
“I love you more than anything.”  
“No, you don’t,”  
“Five minutes. If you give me five minutes, I will draw a bath, carry you to it, and wash you from head to toe. I just need five minutes to make sure I don’t fall asleep in the fucking tub.”  
Louis was suddenly straddling my lap.  
I groaned, looking up at him.  
“Harreh, your cum is leaking out of me.”  
I moved my fingers to his entrance and fucked them in quick. “You’re loose.”  
He threw his head back and moaned.  
I watched the flush travel down his body as he took my fingers.  
“Fuck, ‘m so sensitive. H, ‘m gonna cum.”  
“So cum. Look so pretty when you do,” I let my fingers massage his swollen prostate.  
He came with a cry of my name, crumpling into me after.  
“Good boy,”  
“I want a bath, Harreh,”  
“I’ve got another three minutes.” I grumbled, throwing an arm over my eyes. “You’re a nympho when you’re in heat. Every time I started to fall asleep, you’d get on my dick. Insatiable,”  
“I was in heat. And now I need a bath.”  
“Mmm,”  
He mouthed at my dick. “Wanna suck you off properly. Haven’t, not since before all this. Let you fuck my mouth, but I wanna suck you off.”  
“Lou-”  
He took me down all the way, his nose pressed against my skin.  
I choked on a moan. “Fuck, forgot how fucking good your mouth is.”  
He hummed, locking eyes with me before bobbing his head up and down.  
I groaned, tangling my fingers in his hair.  
He pulled out all the stops and it wasn’t long before I was cumming in his mouth. He licked his lips and sat on his heels, eyes bright.  
I panted a bit. “Alright then,” I got my bearings and went to the bathroom, running the water for a bath.  
When we were clean and back in bed, Louis started fidgeting.  
“Baby?” I asked, touching his face. “What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
I put my forehead against his. “You can tell me anything. You know that.”  
“I’m not...I’m not ready to talk about it yet. Okay?”  
“Okay,” I nodded, kissing him. “I love you. I love you so much,”  
He sighed and snuggled into me.  
I let it go and he seemed to relax.  
A few days later, we were getting ready for a show and I was bringing him a water when I found him fighting with Lou.  
“I want it down! And I want to shave! It’s my hair and it’s my face.” He yelled. “I can do with it as I bloody well please.”  
“But I thought you hated looking soft and-”  
“I’m entitled to change my fucking opinion.”  
“Woah, woah, let’s all relax.” I handed off a water bottle. “Relax, baby. Tell me what’s wrong.”  
“I don’t want my hair styled up like Zayn’s and I don’t want to be scruffy.”  
“Okay, sweetheart. I’m sure that Lou wasn’t meaning to tell you that you can’t have your hair the way you’d like. She was just trying to understand is all, yeah?” I gave her a pointed look.  
“Of course I’ll do your hair however you want. I was just confused because you had told me you never wanted it like that again. That’s all. Why don’t you wash your hair and I’ll blow dry it all soft like I used to.” She said carefully.  
Louis shifted his weight from foot to foot.  
“Go on, baby. I’ll wait here. Lou should put another coat of spray in my hair anyway. It’s super humid out.”  
“You’ll be here when I get back?”  
“Of course, baby.” I promised.  
Louis trudged off and when the door closed, I turned to Lou.  
“Don’t push him. If he wants you to shave his head, do it. You give him anything he wants, alright?”  
“What’s wrong with him?”  
“Nothing. It’s just been hard on him, me presenting as an alpha. If he wants his hair down, let him have it. If he wants to shave, let him.”  
“Alright, alright. But this is return of twink Louis.”  
“So? If it’s what he wants, it’s what he’ll get.” I pointed to her.  
Louis walked into the room, hair wet. “What are we talking about?”  
“You. I’m always talking about you.” I laughed, kissing him and noting the smoothness of his skin.  
He sighed into my mouth.  
“Baby, want to sit in my lap and get your hair done?”  
“I’m sure you have a meeting or something to be at.”  
“No, I don’t. This time is for you. My time is property of Louis Tomlinson. As am I.” I pulled him into my lap. “Did you shower again?”  
“Mhmm. There was some stuff in the bathroom. Smelled good.” He shrugged, a blush spreading on his cheeks.  
Flowery. Smells flowery. “You smell amazing. Always do,” I hummed, hugging him closer to me.  
He stilled in my lap to let Lou fix his hair.  
When she finished, I snogged him until I could clearly smell arousal on him.  
“Mean,” He grumbled.  
“I’ll make it up to you later,”  
“You better,”  
“I will,” I nipped at his neck.  
“Harry,”  
“Louis,” I countered, looking at him.  
He licked his lips. “Yeah,”  
“How long before the show?”  
“Half an hour,”  
“Not enough, baby, sorry.” I kissed his forehead. “You look amazing. You’re practically glowing.”  
“It’s from the heat. All the extra...um. Whatever the male omega’s equivalent to estrogen is...”  
“Dunno. But you look incredible and you smell incredible and you taste,” I briefly kissed him. “Incredible, even more so than usual.”  
He flushed.  
“Love you,”  
“Love you back,”  
On stage, he was electric and provocative.  
“Haz, need you to fill in a rap for me, yeah?”  
“What song?”  
“You’ll see,”  
And then he started what could only be described as a seductive rendition of Good For You, grinding up against me.  
I did the rap for him, grinding against his ass purely for relief.  
He looked pretty satisfied with himself, locking eyes with me to say the outro in a high, breathy voice.  
“You’re in so much trouble.” I whispered into his ear.  
“You didn’t like my song, Daddy?”  
“I had the willpower to spank you while you were in heat. Can’t wait to see how long I can make you wait now. Could fuck you and not let you cum until the next hotel.”  
“No, you can’t. Because then any alpha that even walks by would smell me. He would know that I’m gagging for my alpha’s cock. And after all that time, maybe any alpha cock would do. I’d be so wet that I wouldn’t be able to keep my pants dry. I’d be begging for your cock. Whining. Gagging.”  
“I really won’t let you cum tonight if you don’t behave.”  
“You’ll have me on your cock the second we’re alone.”  
“Doesn’t mean I have to let you cum,”  
He groaned. “And if I behave?”  
“I’ll spank you and let you cum.”  
“Mmm,”  
I smacked his ass hard and the crowd lost its shit.  
We got back to the hotel room and I stripped us both of our clothing.  
I picked him up by his thighs and pinned him against the wall. “My slutty little omega,”  
“Wanted to show you what I could offer you.” He hummed.  
“Forget the spanking, have to have you now.” I growled, fucking into him. I licked into his mouth, fucking him hard and fast without giving him a breather.  
He threw his head back, gasping.  
“You’re not going to cum until I say,”  
He whined. “Daddy,”  
I growled, fucking him harder.  
He dug his nails into my shoulders. “Oh, oh God, please,”  
I used one hand to hold myself up against the wall, my free arm wrapping around his back to tilt his hips.  
He became a live wire, squirming and moaning and panting.  
I watched him fall apart in my arms. “You look so good,”  
“Feels so good,” he mumbled. “Please,”  
I sunk my teeth into his bonding scar, rebranding him as mine.  
He cried out, getting louder with every thrust.  
I felt my knot start to swell so I released my hold on his neck. “Tell me, baby. How does it feel?”  
“Amazin’. It feels...so good,”  
I growled, biting at his lips. “Cum,”  
He screamed, spilling hot between us.  
I grunted, holding myself up and trying not to knot. I pulled out and put him down, earning a whine. I threw him onto the couch and got on top of him, fucking in hard and fast. I bit deep into his bonding scar again, knotting him. I started to grind my hips into his prostate. “Cum,”  
He threw his head back, jaw going slack and his thighs tightening around my hips. He was panting heavily, shaking in the aftershocks.  
“Baby,”  
“Fuck,” he groaned.  
I nosed at his throat, licking his bonding scar. “Mine,”  
“Do you think...” Louis cleared his throat. “Do you think that the sex would’ve been as good if things were different?”  
“What kind of different?”  
“Like if you were the omega and I was the alpha.”  
“You’re still an alpha,” I argued.  
“Harry, you know what I meant.”  
“I’m sure it would’ve been as good. It’s still us. With our uncontrollably incredible chemistry,”  
A few minutes went by and I pulled out, lying next to him.  
“Haz?”  
“Hmm?”  
“What if...what if I don’t like the all the parts of me?”  
“I’ll just have to love certain parts a little extra.” I hummed.  
“What if...what if I’m not the same person I used to be?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What if...I’m different now?”  
“I’m not understanding. Regardless, I’ll always love you.”  
“Yeah, but...”  
I raised my head to look at him. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”  
“I used Lou’s stuff in the shower.” He didn’t meet my eyes.  
“So?”  
“So it’s...girly.”  
“Products don’t have gender, Louis.”  
“Yes, they do.”  
“No, they don’t. Soap is soap.”  
“Not like this. It’s different.”  
“No, it isn’t.”  
“Yes, it is! Harry!”  
“What, Louis? What? I’m not going to say that soap is gendered. Not only do you know that it’s my biggest pet peeve to unnecessarily gender products, but you also know that soap isn’t gendered.”  
“I’m not supposed to like flowery soap, Harry!”  
“Yeah? Says who?”  
“Me. Everyone. I don’t know.”  
“You can like whatever you want. It doesn’t make you less you. It doesn’t make you less of a man. I used to paint my nails. What did you tell me?”  
“I told you that products aren’t gendered so you should do whatever you want. But I lied to you. I only said it to make you feel better because you were upset. I lied, Harry. I wanted to make you feel better so I told you that it was cute and that it wasn’t weird. But it was always weird and it wasn’t like I could be like ‘hey, babe, that thing that makes you really happy is for girls and you’re not a girl so don’t do it’ or something.” He snapped, ranting. “But it was always weird.”  
I waited a second. “Are you done?”  
“Yes,”  
“Good. I need a shower.”  
“Harry,” He said quietly. “Shit. I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean-”  
“I’m taking a shower. I’ll run you a bath when I’m done.”  
“H, wait-”  
I closed the bathroom door and locked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis’ POV

I grabbed Harry’s arm. “Can we talk, please?”  
“I’m busy, Louis.” He snapped.  
“Harry,” I grabbed his arm tighter. “Harry, you’ve called me Louis all day.”  
“Well, it is your name.”  
“Yeah, but you never use it this much. Haven’t called me ‘Lou’ or ‘baby’ all day.” I frowned.  
“Look. I don’t have time for this.” He growled, shoving me a little.  
“Harry!” I whined.  
“What, Louis? What is so fucking important right now? The bus is leaving in an hour and I need to chat with security.”  
“We can talk on the bus,” I said quietly, letting him go.  
“Stay with Niall and don’t break out your skateboard. You always get hurt whenever you do.” He said, walking away.  
Maybe that’s exactly what I should do then, force you to talk to me. I pulled Niall with me outside into the street.  
“Didn’t Harry say-”  
“It wasn’t an order. Besides. I need to do this. I need him to talk to me. I’m gonna be in trouble, but at least I’ll get him to talk to me.”  
“What did you do?”  
“I...couldn’t shut my fucking mouth.”  
“What else is new?”  
“Do you remember when he used to wear nail polish?”  
“Yeah, only with us though. He loved it. Made it look better than most girls I’ve seen.”  
“I told him that it was weird and that it has always been weird and that it’s for girls and that I lied when I told him it was okay.”  
“Jesus, Tommo.”  
“Look, my brain and my mouth weren’t connect for some fucking reason. I don’t know why I said that. It isn’t true. I just...I lashed out.”  
“Why? What were you talking about?”  
“It’s personal.” I muttered, trying to flip my board up.  
It smacked me in the face and clattered down.  
“Ow, fucking karma.” I tried to flip it up again, but Niall grabbed my arm.  
“Louis, stop.”  
“No, I can get it.”  
“Louis, you’re bleeding.”  
“What?!” I looked at him just as my board flipped again, smacking me in the face. Again. “Shit,”  
“Oh God. It’s gushing. Louis!”  
I covered my nose with my hand for a second. “It’s not that bad.” I moved to point at him and saw the blood on my hand. “Shit, oh, that’s a lot of blood.” I closed my eyes. “Don’t focus on it.”  
Niall started to shift his weight.  
I whined. “Harry’s gonna be pissed.”  
“Let me go get him.”  
“No.” I grabbed his shirt. “No, he’s in a meeting. It can wait.”  
“This looks like a crime scene. He’s gonna be so mad.” Niall whispered. “I have to at least get Liam.”  
“Get Liam for what?” Zayn asked. “Oh my God. Louis! Harry’s gonna flip out.” He scrambled away before I could stop him.  
“I’m a superficial bleeder!” I yelled after him. “Zayn!”  
“What the fuck do you mean he bleeding?!” Harry yelled.  
I whined, looking at Niall. “What am I supposed to do?”  
“Stop bleeding would be job one.”  
“Louis, oh my God. You’re covered in blood.” Harry was immediately at my side. “What the fuck did I say about that fucking skateboard?”  
“It was an accident.” I looked at my hand and started to feel woozy. “That’s a lot of blood.”  
And then I blacked out.  
I woke up in my bunk with a cold cloth on my forehead and a warm body next to me. “H?”  
“Louis, Jesus.” Harry sighed. “How do you feel? I grabbed you before you hit the pavement, but.”  
“I’m fine. I just hate the sight of blood.”  
“You’re clean now,”  
“Thank you,” I sat up.  
He moved to get up and I scrambled into his lap. “Louis,”  
“Wait, please,”  
“I don’t want to do this. Especially not now, okay?”  
“I didn’t mean what I said. Please tell me that you know that.” I hurried.  
“Yes, Louis. I know that you said it to hurt me, not because it’s really true. I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do when you’re clearly trying to push me away.”  
“I’m sorry,” I put my face in his neck. “I couldn’t stop my mouth.” I whined. “I wanna tell you,”  
“So tell me,”  
“My brain keeps...fighting. It’s not the typical alpha versus omega anymore.” I cleared my throat. “It’s...I want things. That I know I shouldn’t want.”  
“You can have anything you want.” He sighed. “Anything,”  
“Not this. Not like this. It isn’t even all the time. Sometimes I just want things.”  
“So ask for them and I’ll give them to you.” Harry pulled me back to look at me and touched my face. “I want to give you everything.”  
“I’m scared to want this.”  
“There’s nothing you could ask for that I wouldn’t give you.” He pressed his forehead against mine. “Except a threesome or another boyfriend.”  
I punched him in the shoulder. “It’s not that simple.”  
“Yes, it is.” He argued, kissing me. “Let me give you everything. Between the two of us, we’ve got a net worth of about a billion. There’s not a single thing in this world that you can’t have.”  
I whined. “I’m not so sure that’s true.”  
“Louis, let me. Let me give you whatever it is that you want.”  
“I liked using Lou’s stuff. Smelled pretty. I liked...” I felt my face flush and moved, breathing in against his pulse point. “Feeling pretty,” I muffled the words in his shoulder.  
“You are pretty.”  
“I like the flowery stuff and I want...”  
“Anything,”  
“I wanna try something.”  
“Tell me,”  
“I don’t want you to be weirded out because I really like our new sex life.”  
“I’m still gonna fuck you, no matter what. I’m still gonna love you and desire you, no matter what. I can only want you more, baby.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“I do.” He insisted.  
“I wanna shave. Everything.”  
“Okay,”  
“And I wanna wear...”  
He sucked a bruise into my neck. “Tell me,” He encouraged.  
“Wanna wear panties and be pretty for you.” I said it as quietly as I could.  
“You’re always pretty for me, but if you want that, it’s yours.” He kissed me. “You don’t need anything to be pretty. You are so fucking beautiful. But I’ll get you whatever you want.”  
I blushed. “I don’t want to be a girl or anything. I just-”  
“I want you to have everything,” He whispered. “I’ll make some calls, yeah?”  
“Don’t, Harry. Don’t tell anyone-”  
“Hey, woah, baby, of course not.” He rubbed my back.  
I hugged him close. “Do you still...Do you still love me the same?”  
“Of course, baby. Of course,” He pulled me even closer. “Want you. Always, Lou. I will always want you. I’m just gonna talk to Gem. I’m not gonna tell her anything about you. Okay? Do you trust me?”  
“Yeah, yeah, of course.” I nodded. “Just...stay? For a bit first.”  
“Anything,”  
I nuzzled into him.  
“Hey, so this bus is kind of like an RV and-” Liam stopped. “Oh, shit, sorry. Clearly I’m interrupting.”  
“It’s fine,” I cleared my throat and sat up. “What were you saying?”  
“There’s like an actual bedroom...and Harry’s pack leader so you guys should take the room. It’s more private.”  
“Thanks,”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Liam disappeared and I tucked my head in Harry’s neck again.  
“Come on, baby,” Harry picked me up and carried me into the room, gently putting me down on the bed. He got on the phone and stood in the corner. “Hey, Gem, I’ve got a couple requests for some things. We’re thinking of doing this music video where Zayn is in full drag, make up and perfume and everything. The whole nine yards. He wants to take it as far as he can go. It was either me call you or Lou call Lottie and you know how Lou is about his sisters...yep...yeah, you’re right. Yeah, thanks. I’ll text you what we need? Thanks Gem, you’re the best.” He hung up.  
“You love me,”  
“I do,”  
I spread my legs a little. “Wanna get off?”  
“Always so eager to spread your legs, baby.”  
“You just fit so nicely between them, how can I resist?”  
“God, you look so good.” He groaned. “How did we not know you had this omega side? No alpha is that fucking pretty.”  
“You are,”  
“Not like you. You’re fucking...”  
I wanted to ask what he meant, but his tongue was in my mouth and his hand was pressing up between my legs so nothing else mattered.  
“Stop turning Louis on. The whole bus smells like cinnamon rolls.” Niall yelled.  
I laughed against Harry’s mouth. “I smell amazing. Suck it.” I yelled back, immediately returning to sucking on my alpha’s tongue.  
Harry smirked. “Now they know what that smell means. Every time they see cinnamon rolls, they’re gonna think about me fucking you.”  
I flushed. “Yeah? And what about you?”  
“I don’t think you smell like cinnamon rolls. I think you smell better than that. I can see how they’d be confused though.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. You always had this...underlying sweetness to your scent. I think now it’s just amplified. Your scent gets really, insanely, intense when I eat you out. Love that.”  
“Well, you’re kind of at the source,”  
“No, like,” he secured a tight grip on my thighs. “It’s different from when we have sex. Your scent...when I talk about eating you out, your scent gets more rich. Moreso than if I talk about how I’m gonna fuck you or finger you.”  
I raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”  
“I love the way you smell,”  
“I love how you look at me when I squeeze my thighs around you.”  
“How do I look at you?”  
“Like you’re hungry for it. Like you need something that you can’t get anywhere else.”  
“You’re one of a kind. There’s nothing like you. There’s nothing like how you fall apart for me. There’s nothing like watching you become a puddle. You’ve always looked like a wet dream, but God, when you’re utterly debauched...better than anything I could’ve ever fucking imagined. I thought about how you would look when we had sex and it’s not even close to how good you look. You taste so good. You smell so good. You look so fucking good. You’re like...a porn star.”  
“Hey,” I grumbled, moving to close my legs.  
“No, no, not like that. Like everyone always tells you that porn is over exaggerated and it’ll never be as good as it seems? God. You’re better than that. You’re amazing. And I want you. I want you all the fucking time. I love you so much,”  
I rolled my eyes. “You’re being ridiculous now. You’re saying shit because you’re backtracking from calling me a porn star.” I mumbled.  
“No, I’m really not. Ask the boys. Haven’t stopped smelling like arousal when you’re around.”  
“I might ask,”  
“Go ahead,” he shrugged.  
I licked my lips. “Fuck me,”  
“Not on the bus,”  
“Yes, yes on the bus.”  
“No, baby,” he touched my lips and I drew his fingers into my mouth. “Jesus,” He retracted his fingers, getting my spit all over us both. “Your mouth is so fucking...fuck.”  
I stretched out on the bed, letting my legs fall further open.  
“Still not gonna fuck you,”  
I whined. “You got me all...for nothing?!”  
“Not for nothing,” He closed the door. “Can’t fuck you because I can’t knot you. But I can make you fall apart beneath me.”  
“You can knot me,”  
“No, I can’t. It’s not safe.”  
“But I’m so wet,” I whispered, wiggling on the bed a little. “Don’t need anything. Nothing. Could take your cock just as I am now.”  
“Get undressed,”  
“No. Not until you agree to knot me.”  
“It’s gonna be hard for me to lick you out with all those clothes on.” He whispered, guiding me to lay on my back. “Come on, baby, got a present for you.”  
I watched him carefully. “What is it?”  
“Take your clothes off,” Harry’s voice was deep and smooth, washing over me like warm honey.  
I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it. I moved to take off my jeans and pants, but he ducked down and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth. “Ah, fuck,” I groaned, arching up into him a little.  
He switched over to the other one and I keened. “Sorry, baby. Perky little nipples, couldn’t resist.”  
I moaned. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” I clutched the fabric of his shirt into my hands.  
“Back to your task,” he moved away from me.  
I whined. “No, no, no, please,”  
“Shhh, shhh,” he settled on the end of the bed, stroking my thigh. “I’m right here,”  
I unbuttoned my jeans and shucked them off, pants following close behind. I made grabby hands at him.  
He kissed me, licking into my mouth. “Stay,” he demanded, suddenly getting up and digging into his bag.  
I whined, squirming.  
“Baby,” he scolded.  
I bit my lip, spreading my legs at an obscene angle and stretching out my torso the way he likes.  
“Jesus, Louis, you’re trying to kill me.”  
I hummed, looking up at him through my eyelashes. Who likes eyelashes, bloody weirdo alpha.  
He groaned, joining me on the bed.  
I tried to pull him up. “Come on, thought that you liked the way I looked,”  
“I don’t like it. I love it.”  
“Not enough to fuck me,” I complained.  
“I want to see this more,” he whispered, kissing me.  
I whimpered when he sucked bruises down my chest. “You gonna lick me out or not? Come on, I’m wet.”  
He smirked. “I’m not licking you out yet.”  
I let out a strangled noise. “Then why am I naked and spread out?”  
“Because I want you to be.” He nipped at my neck before prodding my hole with God knows what.  
I squirmed. “What is that?”  
“Still,”  
I stilled and gasped when he pressed the thing into me.  
“Vibrating plug,” Harry answered, standing up.  
I made grabby hands at him. “Hey,”  
“Wanna watch, baby. Right now, I wanna watch more than I wanna touch. Want you to move however you want, yeah?”  
“I wanna be in your lap or on your cock. I think that-” I cut myself off with a sharp gasp when the vibrating started.  
“Fuck, just as pretty as I thought you’d be.”  
I ground my hips and Harry told me to freeze. I stilled and he moved the plug so it was right against my prostate. I clutched my fingers in the sheets. “Oh God,”  
And then he turned it up.  
I cried out, squirming. “It’s so...oh, it’s so much,” I whined. “I’m-”  
He turned it up again and I felt my jaw get slack, color bursting behind my eyelids.  
My back arched and I moaned, loud and drawn out.  
“Beautiful,” he jammed the vibrator harder against my prostate.  
“Oh, oh, oh,” I started crying, whining, and wiggling.  
Harry groaned loudly. “Fuck, baby,”  
I threw my head back. “Please, oh God,”  
“Christ,”  
I panted. “Please,”  
“Please what?”  
“Please,” I gasped, moving my hands to my hair and pulling.  
“Hands out of your hair,”  
I moved them to grasp the sheets. “Please, please, please,”  
“Tell me what you want,”  
“Wanna cum,”  
“Then cum,”  
I came hard and everything went white for a bit.  
“Lou?”  
I hummed, rubbing my face in the sheets. “Daddy,”  
“Hi, baby,”  
“Daddy, cuddles,” I demanded.  
“Of course, baby. Let me clean you up first.”  
“No! No,” I reached out for him desperately, trying to pull him to me. “Daddy!”  
“Alright, alright, shhh,”  
“Spoon. Wanna be a spoon,”  
“Alright,” he laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me in.  
I nuzzled into his chest and sighed. “Smell good,”  
“Like what?”  
“Like home.”  
“You adorable little fuck,” He laughed. “I love you,”  
“Love you, Daddy.” I yawned.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry’s POV

Louis rubbed his eyes, coming into the couch area on the bus.  
“Hi, baby,”  
“Okay, that’s it. I’ve got to ask. Louis,” Niall sat up. “What was he doing to you?! Because I could’ve sworn you knew how to say things other than ‘oh God, please,’ and ‘daddy’, but I guess not.”  
“Jesus, Niall,” Zayn sighed.  
I growled a bit, but Lou held up a hand.  
“Mmm. Well, when I’m cumming over and over, there’s not a whole lot I can say. Because it feels so good that it’s all I can think. Not that you’d know what it’s like to have sex, let alone mind blowing sex, but you’d be pretty damn speechless too. You know where your prostate is?”  
Niall opened his mouth, but Louis shook his head.  
“Yes or no, Niall. This isn’t hard,”  
“Surprisingly, neither are you.” He blurted. “But yeah, I know where my prostate is.”  
Liam shook his head.  
“How the fuck could I be hard? I came my brains out. Of course I’m not hard.” Louis snorted. “Do you know what it’s like to have a giant, warm cock driving into your prostate? Because it’s like nothing you’ve ever felt before. I blacked out earlier from how good it was. And you know what? Harry, our big bad pack leader, falters every time I spread my legs. Every single time.” He gave Niall’s hair a tug before coming over and sitting on my lap. “Hi,”  
“Hi, love,”  
He leaned down for a kiss and I indulged.  
“You live in his lap now,” Niall snorted.  
“It’s my throne and he’s my mate and I’ll do as I please,” Louis shrugged. “He’s my alpha so if I want to sit in his lap, I will.”  
The room fell silent.  
“What?! Why did everyone get so quiet?” He asked.  
“You called Harry your alpha.” Zayn said quietly.  
“So? He is. I wear his mark.”  
“Up until now, you’ve never referred to him as your alpha.” Liam said carefully.  
“That was before.”  
“Before what?” Niall pressed.  
“Before I went into heat. Before my body decided it wants to be an omega. Before I realized that there’s no point in fighting it. Before I realized that I can make this work for me.”  
“Us work for you,” I corrected, squeezing his tiny waist.  
“Well, duh. The Luna is the ONLY person the pack leader bends for.” He smirked. “The adjustments are less extreme than I thought. The main problem I have with this is that my brain is at war with itself.”  
“I can’t imagine trying to weld those two parts in a person.” Zayn scrunched his nose. “But you’re probably the only person who can.”  
“It’s just a matter of trying to understand all the different things that are happening to me.”  
“Like getting fucked every five minutes.”  
“Niall, are you okay?” Louis asked.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry. I seem to have lost my filter. I don’t know. It’s weird to not have you as an alpha. It’s weird to have Harry as an alpha. It’s all really weird for me. There’s too many slight shifts.”  
“Do you think that’s cuz you’re a beta? Cuz you’re supposed to be the balance and like our Switzerland?”  
“Maybe,”  
I rubbed my hands down Louis’ body. “The world revolves around you,”  
“Duh,”  
I licked my lips, my eyes trailing down his curves.  
“Harry, stop that.”  
“Sorry,”  
“Bullshit,”  
“So how does this work? As like a power structure? Because Louis doesn’t act like an omega, not really.”  
“He probably never will.” I shrugged. “For now, we’ll just have to see how it goes.”  
“Is he gonna listen to you and Liam now?”  
“Probably not,” I snorted.  
“It’ll come in time. He’s not going to listen to us over night. Harry has the best shot for keeping him in line. If he’s trained correctly-”  
“I’m not a dog, Liam.” Louis hissed.  
“No, but you’re an omega. And even if we were okay with how you act, it won’t fly outside of the five of us. When people find out-”  
“No one has to know.”  
“Harry, that mark is better healed than anything I’ve ever seen. People are going to know. There’s never been an alpha-alpha pairing that didn’t result in a terrible mark. They’re going to ask questions.”  
“It’s none of anyone’s business.”  
“We’re famous. It doesn’t matter.”  
“What am I to do then? I can’t just obey. It doesn’t work like that Liam.” Louis huffed.  
“Make it work like that.”  
“Liam,”  
“Harry, they’re going to slaughter him in the papers. You know that.”  
I chewed on my lip.  
“Harry, we need to train him. At least to play omega for the public eye.”  
“No. He doesn’t need to change.”  
“He might not have a choice.”  
“He doesn’t need to be mindless arm candy!”  
“There’s a difference between obedience and mindlessness.” Zayn snapped.  
“Louis and I will come to a decision. This isn’t a band decision.”  
“It’s a pack decision. You’re supposed to be the leader, Harry. Fucking act like it,”  
I growled at him, standing up and knocking Louis out of my lap. “I’m not going to let you change who he is. And I’m not gonna let you tell me how to be the leader of this pack.”  
“And what are you going to do when people tear him to shreds, Harry? When they call him a rebellious, slutty omega? When they rip his character to shreds? There is a reason Zayn is different in public than he is in private. That’s how it is for omegas.”  
“That’s stupid!”  
“I’m not arguing that. I’m saying that he’s going to get hurt. You’re going to get upset. You’re not going to be okay with them destroying his character just because you don’t want to make him act differently for the public. You will be dangerous - Harry, when Louis gets his character assassinated and interviewers insinuate that he’d behave if you could keep him satisfied, you will lash out and you will hurt someone.”  
“They won’t-”  
“They will. They will immediately run articles about how you aren’t alpha enough, about how your knot isn’t enough for Louis, about Louis opening his legs for anyone he can get his hands on. They will say that he’s reckless and stupid and out of line.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“I do. Ask Nick how interviews go with the typical omega.”  
“I’m not making him change who he is.”  
“Can you two stop talking about me like I’m not right here?!” Louis asked suddenly.  
“Louis, stay out of it.”  
“No! It’s me. This is about me. I should be included.”  
“And you’re my responsibility.”  
“So?” He asked. “Harry, I’m still an alpha in here somewhere and it’s my life-”  
“It’s our life.” I snapped. “And I haven’t made a decision yet.”  
“I thought it was our decision.”  
“It was. It is. But this argument isn’t about the decision. It’s about my including you in the decision.”  
Everyone started talking at once and I started to get agitated.  
“Everyone shut the fuck up!” I snarled. “Enough, that’s enough.”  
“Harry,” Louis sighed. “It’s my behavior we’re talking about. I-”  
“No, Louis. No. That’s enough. Talk about something else.” I growled.  
“You’re tense, H,” he said quietly. “Sit with me, please?”  
I looked out the window and watched the bus pull up to get gas. “I need a smoke.” I went back into the makeshift room to dig my pack and lighter from the bottom of my bag. I passed the boys and went outside.  
Louis appeared by my side a few minutes later. “We could shotgun.”  
I held my pack out to him.  
“H, shotgun, come on.”  
“Just bum one, Louis.”  
“It’s not about the smoke, Haz,”  
I inhaled the smoke and pulled him in close, pressing my mouth to his, releasing the smoke into his mouth.  
He moved away and blew out the smoke. “I think we should shotgun sometime and I should hold it in until I open my mouth to suck your cock.”  
I hummed, taking a drag.  
“Harry,”  
“What?”  
“I don’t like this. I don’t like how I feel when you’re like this. I don’t like that you feel like this and I’m not sure what to do about it because you won’t talk to me. I spoke to you about something I’m embarrassed about. About something that I couldn’t handle on my own. I know that you’re pack leader now, but when I was pack leader I always counted on you. I leaned on you. You can lean on me.”  
I took a drag, putting the cig out and pulling him in by the waist. I fed him the smoke again and he held it in his lungs for a bit before turning his head and letting it go.  
“Don’t ice me out. You’re clearly not okay. You never smoke.”  
“I’m not icing you out. I’m just trying to think. It’s a lot. And it’s immediate. And it’s my fault.”  
“Harry, the doctor said I’d probably have turned out like this anyway. It wasn’t your fault.”  
I frowned. “I don’t know.”  
“You wanna be upset? Be upset about telling me to shut the fuck up.”  
“I told everyone to shut the fuck up.”  
“I’m not everyone.”  
“No, you’re not.” I agreed.  
He snorted.  
“Lou, I don’t know what to do. What if Liam’s right?”  
“Maybe we should talk to Nick...”  
“Maybe,”

~~~

“What the fuck?!” Nick yelled.  
“Could you please keep it down?” Louis hissed.  
“Sorry, sorry. Just. Wow. Is that why you smell all-”  
“Choose your words carefully,” I warned.  
“I was going to say different.” Nick laughed. “So, you’re obviously telling me in person for a reason. Unless you flew me out to your concert to say you missed me.”  
“Liam says my attitude and the way I talk will cause problems.”  
“Liam’s got views from the fifties.”  
“So he’s wrong.”  
“Oh, no, he’s one hundred percent right. They’ll trash you in the rags the second they know that you’re an omega.”  
“I’m kinda both though.”  
“Still, omegas are supposed to look be like princesses. Perfect in the media, freaks in private.”  
I frowned. “That’s stupid,”  
“Yeah, but that’s how it is. You’ve got to be careful with how you handle this. If the media paints him as a sluttty omega, he could be assaulted or...raped.”  
“So what, he has to change?!”  
“Just in public. Radio interviews are easier because you can just mute his mic. If there’s video, fans will notice he’s talking,”  
“Ugh,”  
“I’m hoping that the media might be a little lenient with you, all things considered.”  
“But he’s mine. And if I don’t have a problem with him then-”  
“Then you’re the shit alpha who’s being bossed around by his omega.”  
“Liam says I need to train him. That’s degrading and horrible.”  
“Well, think of it like princess lessons? There are omega tutors, you know. There are people who teach people to be good omegas.”  
“Louis is a good omega.”  
“He only needs to learn how to behave like an omega in the public eye. He doesn’t need to do laundry or clean the house. He Just needs to learn to stay quiet unless he’s addressed and to speak soft, not interrupting people. Things like that,”  
I chewed on my lip.  
“Liam can teach him. Liam’s family brought him up in a house with rules and traditions. He can probably beat Louis down enough.”  
“I don’t want to beat him down. Can’t I just...fuck him before interviews and get him all sex happy?”  
“That’s not a real solution, Harry. You know that.”  
“I’ll teach him. I’ll do it.”  
“Harry, you’ve got no discipline when it comes to him. You never have,”  
“I wasn’t an alpha before. It didn’t have an effect on his safety before. I can handle him.”  
“Yeah? How?”  
“He’s a nympho. How the fuck do you think?”  
“Harry!” Louis punched me in the shoulder.  
I drew him in close. “Yes, baby?”  
“I’m not a nympho.”  
“Really?” I leaned down to whispered in his ear. “So if I got you alone, you wouldn’t want me to put my fingers in your pussy? You wouldn’t immediately turn into a puddle in my arms by just talking about it?”  
He melted into me. “Please,”  
“Two sentences and you’re hard, baby. You’d let me fuck you anywhere, wouldn’t you?”  
He nodded.  
“Say it,“  
“Anywhere. You can have me anywhere.”  
“Can you be good for me, baby? Behave all sweet for me until we’re in the hotel. Think you can do that for me so I can reward you later?” I asked, speaking at a normal volume now.  
“Yeah, yeah,”  
“Want you to be sweet to the fans, not interrupt anyone, and not have a water fight with Liam,”  
“A water fight with Liam, okay,”  
“No water fights,” I rephrased.  
He whined a little.  
“It would make me so happy, baby. I’d be so pleased with you,”  
“Okay,” He exhaled.  
“Thank you, baby.” I sucked a hickey under his ear. “Just a reminder,”  
He was doing so well. Until Liam splashed him with some water.  
I was immediately at his side. “Come on, Lou. Be good for me,” I whispered.  
He growled quietly.  
“Baby,”  
Niall threw a water balloon at him, earning a shriek when it exploded on impact.  
“Lou-”  
He ran off to the side and pelted the two of them with water balloons.  
I made eye contact with Zayn, who shook his head.  
His behavior went downhill from there.  
When we climbed into the van, a wet and buzzing Louis immediately claimed my lap as his seat.  
He put his back against my chest and lolled his head onto my shoulder. “Want you to touch me,”  
I snorted.  
He arched his back and I stifled a groan. “My shirt isn’t the only thing that’s wet.”  
“What is this? A shitty porno?” Liam snorted.  
“If it was a porno, we’d be fucking already,” Louis answered.  
“If it was a porno, we’d be having sex tonight.”  
Niall laughed and Zayn rolled his eyes.  
“We’re having sex tonight.” Louis crossed his arms.  
“No, we’re not.”  
“And why not?” He turned around and straddled my lap. “You’re gonna fuck me; you love fucking me.”  
“We’ll talk about this in the room.”  
“Let’s talk about it now.”  
“Fine, I told you to behave and you couldn’t. Sex was supposed to be your reward. I’m not rewarding you for not listening.”  
“Liam provoked me!”  
“Interviewers are going to provoke you. Paps are going to provoke you. You will have to behave.”  
“You can’t punish me because Liam-”  
“What did I say?”  
“I did all the other stuff, though. I was sweet to the fans and I didn’t interrupt anyone.”  
“You called a fan ‘dickhead’ while giving the finger and you interrupted Liam at least five times.”  
“Fans love It when I give them the finger. And Liam doesn’t count. I was provoked.” He huffed. “We have to have sex.”  
“Why do we have to have sex? You’re not in heat. I’m not in a rut.”  
“Because you love watching me spread my legs for you.”  
“Yeah, so?”  
He growled at me, putting his arms around my neck and grinding his hips.  
I grabbed him by the waist, forcing him to still. “No,”  
“You’re being ridiculous.”  
“What kind of world do you get the reward for being bad?”  
“Was I naughty? Are you gonna spank me?” He purred.  
“Wouldn’t be a punishment, would it? You’d get off on it.”  
“You’re going to have sex with me tonight.”  
“No, I’m not.”  
“You are! Once I get you all alone, you’re gonna watch me spread my legs for you and you’re gonna fuck me.”  
“No,”  
“Yes. Yes, you’re gonna see me ass up in our hotel room and you’re gonna put your cock in me.”  
“I’m really not.”  
He leaned up, kissing me.  
I indulged for a bit, licking in his mouth.  
He moved my hands to his ass. “You love destroying me. Fucking me is the greatest thing you’ve ever experienced.”  
“I’m not disagreeing. I’m still not having sex with you.”  
“You will have sex with me and you will fucking love it. I’m your wet dream. I’m your best wet dream. I’m your everything.”  
“You are all of those things, but if I don’t discipline you how will you ever learn?”  
“I don’t know. Fuck me harder then.”  
“I’m not giving you what you want.”  
“You will,”  
“I won’t. Even if this wasn’t about keeping you safe, it’s still a vital lesson. I won’t give you what you want if you act out.”  
“You will give me whatever I want whenever I want it.” He snapped, grabbing the collar of my shirt.  
“I could always fuck you and not let you cum.”  
“If you aren’t going to have sex with me, you can stay with Niall.”  
“You’d call me after fifteen minutes to complain that you’re cold.”  
“Harry Edward Styles,”  
“What? Lou, I’ve got to keep you safe one way or another. Remember what happened the last time you got trashed in the tabloids? You cried for days and you didn’t eat properly for two months. I’m not letting it happen again.”  
“Harry,” he sighed, nuzzling into my neck.  
“No, Lou, no. I can’t. And I won’t.”  
“This is different.”  
“I can’t risk that. I can’t risk you.”  
“Haz,”  
“I’m done with this conversation.” I snapped. “Okay? This conversation is over.”


	7. Chapter 7

Louis’ POV

“Harry,” I whined, presenting my ass for him.  
“Louis, enough.”  
“It’ll make you feel better.”  
“No, it won’t.”  
I rolled onto my back, spreading my legs. “H, come talk to me.”  
“You’re naked and you don’t want to talk.”  
“If I close my legs, will you talk with me?” I asked.  
“Yes,”  
I crossed my legs. “Alright, come talk to me, Harry.”  
He sat on the bed next to me. “What?”  
“Kiss me, come here,”  
“Louis-”  
“No, babe, I’m not even gonna put my tongue in your mouth. I just want you to relax.”  
He kissed me, a hand on the back of my neck.  
When I felt like he had relaxed enough, I pulled back. “I love you, but you can’t be the one to give me my new media training.”  
“Lou-”  
“Liam and Zayn should do it.”  
“What? Why? I can-”  
“Because I love you. And you love me. And this is going to frustrate us. It’ll cause tension in our relationship. A kind of tension that isn’t good for either of us. It’s not good for the pack. It’s just not good. We need to keep a strong front. I read about it online somewhere that in order for pairings to be successful, they need to make a strong front. They need to turn to the pack for help so that the bond doesn’t get strained. A strained bond doesn’t bode well for marriage and-”  
Harry was on me immediately, his tongue in my mouth and his giant bear paws he calls hands were spreading my legs.  
I made a noise of surprise, but spread my legs further for him.  
“You read an article about strengthening a bond. About making a relationship work,” he smiled into the kiss. “You are a proper romantic,”  
“Not true,” I denied. “I can’t get fucked by you if you leave me.”  
“Could never leave you. Would never want to leave you.”  
“Good because I’m a fucking catch.”  
“You are,”  
I licked my lips, grinning up at him.  
“What?”  
“Nothing, I just love you. And you love me. You...you just let me talk such shit, you just feed me whatever I want to hear.”  
“I always want to give you everything.”  
“Yeah, I know. Will you still want to if I changed? If I became a small little omega who is quiet and polite?”  
“I will still love you. Because it’s you. I will love you in whatever form you are. I will want you in whatever form you are. There’s not a single thing you could do that would make me not love and want you.”  
“If my ass gets saggy,”  
“Nope.”  
“If I kill someone,”  
“Nope. I’ll help you hide the body.”  
“If I let someone else fuck me?”  
“You’d regret it, but you won’t.”  
“You don’t know that,”  
“I do.”  
“You don’t. I could spread my legs for anyone.”  
“You could. But you won’t.”  
“Says who?”  
“Says me. You love me and no one else can fuck you the way I can. No one else knows your body the way that I do. You’ll never find anyone who can make you as wet as I can. You’re my wet dream and I take care of you in every way. You are mine and I will always care for you. You would never do that to me.”  
“No,” I sighed. “I wouldn’t. Couldn’t. Could never betray you. Could never hurt you. I would never want to hurt you. You look at me...and it just...” I licked into his mouth.  
“And it just what?”  
“You look at me like I am the sun and the moon and the stars. You always have. Since we met. You’ve always looked at me like I’m everything to you.”  
“You are everything to me. Since I first laid eyes on you. You have always been my everything.” He brushed his nose against mine. “I have wanted you since the minute I saw you. I have loved you since we first made eye contact. Fall harder for you every single day,”  
“You do not.”  
“Yes, I do. The first time you stood up to management for someone else, the first time I saw you with your sisters, the first time you comforted a crying fan, the first time you screamed at the tv because of the match, the first time I watched you play footie, the first time I kissed you, the first time you smiled at me with that smile I know is just for me, how hard you fought presenting because your rut started when we were alone and you didn’t want to hurt me, the-”  
“Harry, shut up and kiss me,”  
“I want to tell you how much I love you until it soaks into your skin.” He whispered, kissing my neck.  
“You’re still wearing clothes,” I complained.  
Harry laughed. “Baby,”  
“Please,”  
He undressed and kissed me, sucking on my tongue. “Wanna try something,”  
“What?”  
“Wanna have you ride my face with your hands behind your back.”  
“Oh, well, um, I was hoping that you could maybe spank me until I cry. And then fuck me into oblivion.”  
“Mmm, wanna do that. But first,” he got off the bed and dug through his bag. “Close your eyes,”  
I huffed, but did as he said. I mewled loudly when he pressed a plug up into me.  
“I’m gonna spank you with the plug in.” He whispered, pulling me off the bed.  
I followed him over to the window. "Why am I here?"  
"Bend over, forearms on the windowsill."  
"Someone could see us."  
"Maybe, but we're on the forty-ninth floor. If they work that hard to see up here, you should give them a good show."  
"Me?"  
"Well, they're not going to see me from behind you, but they might see how wrecked you are. They'll know it was me who destroyed you."  
I folded myself in half and could see the crowd of fans below me. "Fuck,"  
“Mmm, better watch how close you get to the window. Wouldn’t want them to see you moaning for me.” He landed a hard smack over the plug.  
I yelped and surged forward. “Fuck,”  
Harry hummed. “Wonder if you’ll be able to titanic this hotel window, get so hot and bothered that the window fogs up and you’re dragging your hand down the glass.”  
I moaned when he landed a few quick slaps to my ass.  
“If I wanted, I bet you’d let me film you. I bet you’d agree to make a sex tape with me.”  
“We, fuck,” I hissed when he spanked me again. “We do, shit, look good on camera. Especially together,”  
“Yeah?” He smacked me harder.  
“Oh, fuck, yeah, we fucking do.”  
“You’d make a sex tape with me, wouldn’t you, baby?” He landed about five smacks over the plug.  
I gasped and whined, tightening my grip on the windowsill.  
“Answer me,” He tangled his fingers in my hair and yanked.  
“Yes, yes, I would, I would,”  
“Of course, you would, my good boy.”  
“Good for you, not anyone else. Just you,” I managed, groaning as he spanked me again.  
“Part of me wants to focus on the plug, really drive it against your prostate. But...” he landed about six hard smacks on my right cheek. “I’m kind of loving the handprint I’m making.”  
My hips buckled forward at that thought. “Fuck,”  
“You like that? You like the thought of my handprint on your ass? Claiming you?”  
“Yes, yes, fuck,” I gasped, moving a little to lean my head against the window.  
“Want to have that reminder for a few days of how wrecked you got? What to have Daddy’s handprint branding you?”  
I sobbed, scratching at the windowsill.  
“Bet you love that, knowing that no matter where you go, you’ll have a reminder of Daddy’s hand on your ass.”  
“I’m gonna cum,”  
“No, you’re not.”  
“Daddy-”  
“Hold it,” His alpha voice washed over me and he tugged on my hair. “Only want you cumming when I’m inside you,”  
“Fuck, Daddy.”  
“Be good,”  
“I’m your good boy,” I mumbled.  
“Yeah, baby, you are.” He agreed, smacking his hand down on the plug and not letting up on the pressure.  
I felt tears rolling down my face. “Oh, oh God, please.”  
Harry shoved the plug in harder and I opened my mouth in a silent groan. “Beautiful,” he whispered.  
“Fuck me,” I gasped. “Please,”  
He hummed, pulling out the plug.  
I felt slick drip down my thighs.  
“Oh fuck, you’re so wet. Like a bitch in heat.”  
“You’ve been spanking me for like an hour,” I grunted.  
He fucked two fingers into me. “You’re so loose, baby. Could take two cocks, couldn’t you?”  
“No, cuz you’ve only got the one.”  
“Good boy,” and with that, he removed his fingers and pushed into me.  
I put my hand on the glass to leverage myself and fuck my hips back.  
Harry smacked my ass and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His hips hit my ass and it kind of burned a bit, in the best way.  
My orgasm startled me and I tried to keep my hand steady on the window.  
“So fucking good for me.” He growled, his hips speeding up.  
I threw my head back when he bit into my mark. I came again, right on the heels of my first orgasm.  
He fucked me harder, his knot swelling. “I cannot believe how wet you are.”  
I whined. “Daddy,”  
He growled, yanking my hips back as he knotted me.  
I came again, my head falling forward. I panted and whined a bit.  
Harry rubbed a soothing hand down my back. “Love you,”  
“Love you,”

~~~

“Louis, do it.” Liam demanded.  
“How is this going to help me?!” I grumbled, trying to balance the tea cup on my head. “Is this a bad princess movie?”  
“It’s about your posture,” Liam rolled his eyes, straightening my back.  
“I thought I needed training for my attitude, not my posture.”  
“Your posture is shit, Louis. It’s unbecoming.” Zayn laughed.  
“I already have an alpha. I don’t need to worry about being unbecoming.” I snapped, taking the tea cup off of my head.  
“Yes, you do. You’re a reflection on your alpha. Don’t you want to look like a good omega for him?” Zayn raised an eyebrow at me.  
I growled. “I am a good omega for him. We make an awesome team.”  
“Don’t you want to make him proud to show you off? Don’t you want him to not worry about you in public?”  
“I...” I huffed and straightened my back, placing the cup on my head. “Okay, I can do this,”  
It took me a few tries, but eventually I was able to walk the length of the hall with the cup on my head.  
“Yes!” I yelled, jumping.  
The cup shattered on the ground.  
“Oh, sorry, shit. I forgot it was there,”  
“It’s fine. You’ve got it down.” Liam got on his knees to clean up the glass.  
“Now what?”  
“Sitting,”  
“Sitting? I need lessons on how to sit?”  
“Yes. No more manspreading.”  
“I don’t manspread. I majestically part my thighs for my alpha.”  
“You can’t spread out like that. You’re not the alpha anymore. You’re not supposed to take up the most space.”  
“So what am I supposed to do? Cross my legs like Haz does?”  
“No, just keep your legs closed and cross your ankles.” Zayn pushed Liam into their hotel room. “Sit on the bed.”  
He sat on the bed, spreading out a bit.  
“You’ve got a few options,” Zayn cleared his throat. “The easiest is to sit there, ankles crossed. The second is to perch on his leg. The third it to literally sit between his legs. I think you should stick to locking your ankles.”  
“Why?”  
“Because sitting anywhere near Harry’s dick is gonna get you wet until you learn to control yourself.” Liam pointed to me.  
“Excuse me!” I snapped.  
“Harry scents you and you get wet.” Zayn smirked.  
“I do not!”  
“Yeah, you do. We can both smell it,”  
“I have great self control.”  
“Louis, we have the room next to yours. We can hear you.”  
“We also saw the fan pictures of your hand on the fogged window.”  
I flushed. “So I sit with my ankles crossed then?”  
“Yeah,”  
“What about Harry? He always crosses his legs.”  
“Trust me, if you make yourself smaller, he’ll compensate immediately. His alpha won’t let him settle unless he feels like you’re safe. You being smaller will trick him into thinking that you’re uncomfortable and then he’ll take up more space to assert his dominance nonverbally and therefore protect you.” Liam answered.  
“Alright, when Harry gets back I’ll try it. What else?”  
“We need to work on your volume.”  
“What?! What’s wrong with my volume?!”  
“You’re louder than your alpha.”  
“So?!”  
“Louis,” Liam sighed.  
“Fine, but he has to get at least a little louder.”  
“We’ll work on Harry next.”  
“I’m not gonna be quiet if he’s not gonna be loud.”  
“Louis, let’s work on you for now.”  
“Maybe if Harry acts more alpha in public, then I’ll compensate and act more omega.”  
“Interesting idea, Louis.”  
I spun around to see Harry in the doorway. Well, shit.  
“So what have you been working on, hmm?” He asked, watching me.  
“Posture and sitting and volume,” I answered, refusing to back down from his intense stare.  
“Let’s have a look at the posture first then,”  
“I’m not doing the stupid teacup thing again.” I grumbled.  
“But Harry’s here now. So you can practice with him touching you.”  
“It’s not like he touches me and my spine collapses!”  
“No, but you got a little boneless sometimes.” Liam laughed. “This was the hardest part for Z,”  
“But I broke the teacup so-”  
Zayn placed another one on my head. “We’ve got a million, Louis. We’re British, you tit.”  
I sighed, but kept my posture. “Fine, come on, Harry. Touch me,”  
“Needy,” he teased, putting his hand on the small of my back.  
I melted immediately, realizing too late that I fucked up.  
Harry caught the teacup. “It’s not even sexual, Lou. You can do better than that.”  
“Shut up,” I grumbled, snatching the cup. “I wasn’t ready,”  
“Again,”  
I put the cup on my head and straightened my posture. “Touch me, I’m ready.”  
He put his hand on the small of my back again and I fought to keep myself from reacting. “Good boy,”  
I whined. “Harry,”  
He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer.  
I kept myself from letting my posture fall, but then he pulled my back to his chest.  
“You’re doing so well, baby.” He whispered.  
“Fuck, that’s not fair!” I looked at Zayn.  
“If he messes with you in public, you can only fight so much.” He sighed.  
Harry moved his arm so that he could put his hand on the inside of my thigh.  
“Harry,”  
His hand slid higher and I whined, my head tipping back. He caught the cup and let go of me. “Pretty good,”  
I sighed. “You’re the worst.”  
Harry sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him. “Come here.”  
I watched him spread out. “Manspreading,” I mumbled, sitting next to him. I crossed my ankles and laced my fingers together, placing my hands in my lap.  
“Christ, you look so tiny,”  
“That’s kind of the point, I think.”  
He put his hand on my leg, dangerously close to my crotch.  
“Harry,” Zayn scolded. “You’re gonna make him wet. You don’t want him to be wet in interviews for everyone to smell.”  
“He needs to learn not to get wet every time I touch him.”  
“Maybe don’t touch his upper thigh,” Liam snorted. “You need to touch him more often without the purpose of getting him wet.”  
“Okay, that you do really need to work on.” I poked him.  
Harry hummed. “We need to spend time not having sex.”  
“But I like having sex,”  
“I know, nympho.” He snorted. “But everytime I kiss you shouldn’t lead to me fucking you. Because then I can’t kiss you in public.”  
“I’m not a nympho!”  
“You are,”  
I growled at him.  
He kissed me, sweet careful. His tongue moving languidly against mine.  
I pulled him closer, sliding my hand down his chest.  
His hand moved to my waist and the other brushed my cheekbone with his thumb.  
I melted into him, moving a little closer.  
He broke the kiss, putting his forehead against mine.  
He pecked me on the lips before pulling away. His arm was heavy around my waist as he turned to talk with Liam.  
I rubbed my cheek against his shoulder.  
Niall burst into the room, talking about some show he had been watching.  
I chimed in every now and then, but was content to lean into Harry’s warmth.  
“You’re quiet,” Zayn sat next to me.  
“I’m comfortable, fuck off.” I mumbled.  
“Harry’s learning a few tricks.” He smirked. “The way he kisses you matters.”  
“I noticed.” I rolled my eyes.  
He pushed my hair back. “Look at you,”  
“What?”  
“Nothing, just reminds me of the X Factor days. Before we all presented.”  
“Do you think that we knew? You know like, subconsciously?”  
“Knew what?”  
“That it would turn out like this, that we’d be omegas.”  
“I knew Harry would be an alpha, always. Was surprised that you were one though. Behind all the loud, you always were so soft and small.”  
“Harry’s always been weird when it comes to you. I’m not super surprised by anything.” Liam snorted.  
“I’ve always been curious about his jealousy, though. Not sure if it works the same way with omegas and alphas. Know it does with betas.”  
“I don’t know, I think-”  
Zayn kissed me, licking into my mouth.  
I made a noise of surprise and tried to pull back, but he chased my mouth.  
Harry’s snarl made him break the kiss and move back.  
“Interesting,” Zayn hummed. “Harry’s not cool with alphas, omegas, or betas.”  
“Not with their tongues in his throat.” Harry growled, manhandling me into his lap.  
“Liam doesn’t care! I made out with Niall once and he just snorted.”  
“It’s different.” Harry’s hands were heavy on the inside of my thighs.  
“Why is it different?”  
“Because there’s still some alpha parts of me. Nothing can happen between you and a beta or you and another omega. But we don’t know about me.”  
“You have heats now. You don’t even really smell like an alpha. I mean, maybe a little. But not enough,” Zayn shrugged. “You mostly smell like Harry.”  
“Well he did piss all over me.” I joked.  
“I did not.”  
“Okay, well, you did get some on my shoes.”  
“In the bathroom years ago, you smell like me because you belong to me.” He growled, a possessive arm locking around my waist.  
I sighed. “Harry, relax,”  
He nipped at my bonding scar. “You are mine.”  
“I know,”  
“Good,” he kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth quickly.  
I whined, feeling his hand on the back of my neck to keep my head in place as he claimed my mouth. I pulled back a bit to breathe and he barely gave me a second before he was sucking on my tongue again.  
When he pulled away, I tucked my head in his neck to pant.  
“Fuck,”  
Harry scented me and I relaxed into him, nuzzling into his neck.  
“On the bright side, you guys just snogged and Louis isn’t wet.”  
I snorted.  
“Now he just has to survive our next interview.” Liam laughed. “And a few more lessons.”  
I groaned. “No, don’t wanna,”  
Harry rubbed my back. “We can do this.”


	8. Chapter 8

Harry’s POV

Louis fixed his gray jumper for the hundredth time.  
“Baby, you look amazing.”  
He chewed on his lip and started to scuff up his shoes.  
“Lou, baby, relax.” I brushed his hair back.  
“I look tiny in this outfit.” He grumbled.  
I gave him a once over. “But those skinnies do wonders for your thighs and ass.”  
He snorted, the corners of his mouth twitching as he fights a smile.  
“All soft and pretty, aren’t you, baby?” I asked, kissing him carefully. “Look at you, such a sweetheart for me.” I licked into his mouth. “You smell so good too,”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah,” I ran my fingers through his hair. “Jesus, your hair is soft. Did you use some of Lou’s stuff again?”  
“Yeah,”  
I hummed. “Gemma’s gonna be at the next stop on our tour. She’s got some stuff for you,”  
“Does she know?”  
“No, but she might put two and two together eventually.”  
“Would you be okay with me talking to Gemma about...this?”  
“If you’re comfortable with that.”  
“I mean, I really don’t know who else to talk to about it. Not that I can’t talk to you...it’s just different. And I can’t go to my sisters cuz that’s weird. But Gemma’s my family too,”  
“Of course, of course,” I reassured him, petting his hair. “Does anyone in your family know?”  
“Just my mum.”  
“Not the girls?”  
“No, I wanted to talk to them in person about it. It’s going to be weird with them for a while. Lots is an alpha. She’ll know after this interview. I’ve already arranged to fly her out and we are going to have to talk about it. She knows something is up. She just doesn’t know what.”  
I cupped his face in my hands. “Proud of you,”  
“For what?”  
“Taking this head on and looking so damn good doing it.”  
“Shut up,” he flushed, preening under the attention.  
“I love you,” I kissed him, sucking on his tongue.  
“Behave. You’re gonna make me wet,” Louis scolded, smacking my chest.  
“Alright, alright,” I smacked his ass.  
We went into the interview and I took the brunt of the questions.  
“So Louis, how have you been doing with all the change?”  
“It’s a lot, but it’s good. It’s a good kind of change. I think we’re growing into this new dynamic pretty well. Harry’s really coming into his own as the new pack leader and I think it might take some time for us to all get used to all the new changes, but in the end everything is working out nicely.” He answered, playing with the sleeves of his jumper.  
“You personally, though? How are you? You’ve been stripped of your pack leader status and people are starting to wonder about you.”  
“There’s only room for one pack leader and despite my sex, I am the Luna. So my job is to have Harry’s back. I know that it’s a big adjustment for me, to not be leader, but I trust Harry with my life. I’m not in charge, but I’m still me.”  
I rubbed his back.  
“I’m a bit different, but I have to be. I’m learning to be okay with that. I’m learning to be the best Luna I can be.”  
“He looks good doing it too,” I grinned.  
Louis laughed, lacing our fingers together.  
I kissed his forehead.

~~~

“You were amazing,” I praised, picking Louis up.  
“Harry!” He laughed. “Put me down!”  
“Never!!! My beautiful, amazing, smart, incredible, lovely, perfect boy.”  
“Jesus,” Liam laughed.  
I put Louis down and licked into his mouth. “I love you,”  
“H, you’re being ridiculous.” He whispered.  
“Don’t care,” I claimed his mouth in a heavy kiss. “I’m so proud of you,”  
“Of what? We all did the interview.”  
I sucked a hickey into the skin under his ear. “It was different for you. And I’m so proud of you.”  
He flushed and I felt the warmth spread through his body. “You don’t have to praise me,”  
“No, I don’t have to. But I want to.”  
He preened a little bit, burrowing into me and smiling.  
“Yes, yes, adorable. Can we go now?” Zayn asked.  
Liam snorted. “He’s hungry, ignore him.”  
“You better not ignore me. I’m the one who will have to carry your pups in the future.” Zayn poked at his alpha. “Harry’s all about praising Louis and you’re not even going to feed me?”  
“Awww, Z, are you upset that you’re not the only omega anymore so you’re not getting all the attention?”  
“No, but I’m hungry. Louis, aren’t you hungry?”  
“Yeah, but I also want to do other things. And I’ll be sleepy after I eat.” He put his arms around my neck. “How lockable is the door to our dressing room?”  
“Lou, I’m not gonna fuck you in public.”  
“Don’t I deserve a reward, Daddy? Wasn’t I good?”  
I groaned. “Manipulative,”  
Louis leaned up and pulled my mouth to his. “Could fuck me, right now, let everyone know who I belong to. They might even get me screaming your name on tape. Then the whole world can know how well you fuck me. You can knot me, know you never like fucking me and not tying me to you with your knot. Maybe you’ll knock me up this time,” he used his teeth to tug at my bottom lip.  
I growled. “Vulnerabilities everywhere. It’s not a good idea.”  
“The rest of the pack will have our backs. We’ll be quick. So quick. I don’t need prep or cleanup.” Louis guided my hand to the back of his jeans.  
I groaned, pressing down against a plug. “Naughty,”  
“I like to think that I’m just prepared for you, always.” He hummed. “Liam will guard the door.”  
I looked at Liam, who nodded.  
“We’ll stand guard. Hurry up,” He nodded towards the door.  
I yanked Louis in and locked the door behind me. “We’ve gotta be quick,”  
“I’ve been sitting with a plug in me for hours, I promise it won’t take long. And you, you can be talked into knotting almost immediately.”  
I laughed, undressing him. “Is that so?”  
“Yeah, I know what you like to hear. I know what will make you cum.” He pulled my shirt over my head. “We’ve been together for a while, Haz. I think I know you pretty well.”  
“Oh, you think so?”  
“Yeah,”  
“So talk then, baby. Tell Daddy what he wants to hear.”  
“Not so sure I have to say anything. I’m sure it gets you hot thinking about how I wore a plug with the intention of you fucking me in public. With the intention of you filling me up and then keeping it in me.”  
I groaned, kissing him and pulling him close to me. “How do you want it, hmm?”  
“Wanna have you help me ride you, still working on riding it all by myself, but I want you to help me do it. Want you to bruise my hips with how hard you’re gripping me. Wanna take your cock so deep that I can’t get away from it. Wanna feel you so deep that I can’t breathe,”  
“Fuck,” I dropped my pants to the ground and pulled him to the couch.  
He pushed me down and straddled my hips. “I love that I’m the one who gets to do this. Millions of people all over the world would kill to take my place.”  
“No one can take your place.” I snarled, gripping his waist tight.  
He smiled. “Love you,”  
“Love you,”  
“Now get this fucking plug out of me and let me ride you.”  
I hummed, pressing up on the plug until he squirmed.  
“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.” He dug his nails into my shoulder.  
I eased the plug out of him and held him over my cock.  
He whined high in his throat. “Please,”  
I eased him down until his ass met my hips.  
“Fuck, you’re so deep.” He moaned, rocking his hips.  
I eyed the bulge in his stomach. “Look at you, too tiny for my cock. Might need a bigger omega.” I teased.  
Louis growled. “I take your cock just fine. You love how small I am. You love how good I look struggling to take it.”  
“Yeah, I do.” I admitted, latching onto his neck. “You look so fucking good,” I sucked a hickey over his mark.  
He exposed the column of his neck and swiveled his hips. “Come on, fuck me,”  
I lifted him up by the hips and dropped him down.  
“Oh, fucking hell,” he tucked his head into my neck and moved with me, letting me move him like a rag doll. He started fucking his hips down so I leaned back to watch him. “Enjoying the - fuck - the, shit, the show?”  
“Very much so, thank you for asking.”  
“I’m on, ngh, on your cock and - fuck - you’re not even affected.”  
“I have more self control.” I smirked.  
“No, no, you-”  
I fucked my hips up and he cut himself off with a gasp. “You were saying?”  
He ground his hips down and gasped prettily, throwing his head back.  
I licked my lips, eyes traveling down his body. “You look so fucking good, all flushed and gorgeous.” I bit on his bottom lip and tugged.  
“Daddy,” he whined.  
I yanked on his thighs and changed the angle.  
Louis choked on a moan. “Please, there, please,”  
“Yeah, baby? Right there?” I fucked my hips up a few times. “Gonna cum all over yourself like a good boy?”  
He bit down on my collar bone as he came. “Oh, so good,”  
“God, you look amazing when you cum.”  
“Yeah? Enough for you to knot me? Make me cum again?” He panted.  
“What happened to you talking me into an orgasm?” I teased.  
He looked up, moving his hips still. “Oh, I can. Because there’s nothing you love more than seeing me on your knot. You love me whining as I cum from your knot. You love the way that I look blissed out because you’ve cum inside me. You love knowing that if I wasn’t on birth control, you could knock me up. Make me round because I’m carrying your baby. Everyone in the world would see that I’m yours and that you fuck me so good that I’ve been filled to the brim with your big alpha cock. People knowing that I’ve cried on your cock because I was just taking it while you just pounded into me. They’ll know that you turned me into a puddle, holding me down and fucking me to an inch of my life. They’ll know that you are our pack leader and I am your Luna. They’ll know that you turned loud Louis Tomlinson into a submissive puddle of goo with how good your dick is.” He leaned forward to whisper into my ear. “They’ll know how wet I get for you. They’ll know how much I love your cock driving in and out of me.”  
I snogged him, slipping my tongue into his mouth. “Fuck, baby,”  
“Yeah, your baby. All yours,”  
I sunk my teeth into his neck, forcing his hips down and knotting him.  
He cried out, spilling between us. “Oh, fuck, shit. God. I love this. I fucking love this.”  
I snogged him to shut him up, groaning at the feeling of coating his insides. I sucked on his tongue and rested a hand on his stomach.  
“Pregnancy kink. What a fucking weirdo.” Louis panted.  
“Mmmm. Well, it didn’t make you lose your erection, now did it?” I asked.  
“Like I could go soft with you inside me.” He snorted.  
“So it has nothing to do with how much you love being claimed, being owned? Has nothing to do with the fact that you know how much I would worship you if you were pregnant.”  
“I expect worshiping regardless.”  
“Well, of course, but you wouldn’t have to do anything you didn’t want to. I’d let you sleep and make them rearrange concerts and signings however you wanted. You don’t like an interviewer? Won’t have to see them. Don’t like someone? Gone, fired,” I whispered. “The world would literally revolve around you because I’d make it revolve around you.”  
His breathing hitched.  
“And you’d love that everyone would know that you are my entire world. That I chose you,”  
“I chose you,” he argued, voice breathy.  
“We chose each other. But I’ve only ever had eyes for you. Did you know that? I dated a bit before the X Factor, but I never wanted anyone the way I wanted you. It was like you were a magnet. And you will look so good, all full of me. All glowing and pregnant, being waited on hand and foot. My beautiful boy,”  
He squirmed a bit.  
“I bet you love knowing that I’d do anything for you. I’d get you anything, take you anywhere,” I whispered. “And being pregnant, I would make everyone else do the same. I would make the world bow to you.”  
“Oh,” he gasped, shruddering through a third orgasm.  
“That’s what I thought,” I smirked, kissing his forehead.  
“You’re the worst.”  
I laughed.  
“No laughing, snog me.”  
I indulged, tilting his chin up and licking into his mouth.  
We snogged until he broke for air.  
I eased him off my cock, plugging him up quickly. “Love you,”  
“You better love me. Otherwise I’m never gonna carry your kids. Can carry your own damn pups.”  
I snorted. “Baby,”  
He licked into my mouth. “Your baby full of your babies,”  
“Damn right,” I cleaned us up and dressed us both.  
“I’m hungry,” Louis whined. “I deserve to be fed!”  
“I’ll feed you, baby.” I promised, placing my hand on the small of his back and guiding him into the hall.  
“Jesus, you guys are gross,” Liam snorted. “We could hear you."  
“Mostly Louis,” Zayn smirked. “Maybe you should sing the high notes.”  
“You think they’ll let me record on Harry’s dick?” Louis asked, lacing our fingers together. “I’m hungry, what do you want to eat.”  
“Well it’s like eleven...”  
“Brunch. I can get waffles. An a mimosa! That sounds amazing. Haz,”  
“Of course, baby, waffles are doable.”  
“And mimosas?”  
“As long as you’re staying sober, baby.” I snorted. “Can’t fuck you later if you can’t consent to it.”  
“You’ve always got my consent.”  
“That’s not how consent works, love.”  
“Can I be tipsy?”  
“Let’s get some food in you first. How does that sound? Get you some waffles,”  
He hummed, snuggling into my side.  
Zayn grinned.  
“Thank fuck, I’m starving.” Niall grinned.  
“You are always hungry.” I snorted.  
“And ready for a drink!”  
Louis grinned. “Drinks for everyone!”  
I rolled my eyes and guided my boy out the door.  
Paps were on us immediately. “Is it true that Louis is an omega now? How is that possible? What happened? Does his family know?”  
I led him to the car, both of us growling when someone got too close. I got him in the car and he fidgeted. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” His phone rang and he glanced at it. “Lots,”  
“You don’t have to-”  
“Fuck off.” He grumbled, sliding his thumb to answer it. “Hey, Lottie...yeah, well, that’s why I’m flying you out. I want to talk to you in person...I’ll see you when you land, okay? Tomorrow, yeah? Yes, with Harry, aren’t I always with...shut up. Love you too.” He hung up.  
“Lou,”  
“Don’t,” he pointed to me.  
“Hey, easy. Just was going to say that I love you.”  
“Yeah, I know. Shut up.”  
I growled at him. “Lou-”  
“Oh, bite me,” He snapped.  
I pulled him into my lap and sank my teeth into his bonding scar.  
He whined, squirming at first and then settling.  
I let go when he went lax in my arms and exposed the column of his neck. “Relax, baby,”  
He growled half heartedly.  
I pinched his thigh.  
“Harry, stop it.”  
“Then unclench.”  
“Fuck off.”  
I growled at him. “Louis,”  
“What?! Leave me alone!”  
I snarled at him and he huffed. “I’m trying to fucking help you and if you would calm down for thirty fucking seconds, you would know that I’m not trying to control how you feel. I just wanted to see if I could make you feel better.”  
He made a noise of disagreement.  
“Fine, whatever. Be miserable.”  
“Let me out of your fucking lap.”  
I let go of him and he moved to sit next to me.  
We got to a restaurant and the car stopped.  
I got out of the car before anyone else and headed inside.  
Louis caught up and tangled our fingers together.  
I shook him off and slid into the booth we were directed to.  
“Harry,”  
“What? You’re in a shit mood and you don’t want me to help. I’m giving you what you wanted.”  
“None of this is what I wanted. I didn’t want to be an omega and if you had presented as an omega, this never would have happened to me.” He snapped.  
I blinked a few times. “Let me out of the booth,”  
“What? No.”  
“Let me out of the booth, Louis.”  
“You’re just gonna run from this argument?” He hissed.  
“I’m not going to start this in public when we both know it’ll escalate. We can have this argument, just in private. Alright?”  
“No, not alright. I want to fight.”  
“Right now, you want to fight. But then you’ll be upset when it’s all over TMZ.” I manhandled him to the inside of the booth and slipped out. “I’ll see you back at the hotel.”  
“You’re just gonna leave me here?”  
“You don’t even want me here right now; you want to drink and have fun with your friends without feeling like I’m monitoring your every move.”  
He chewed on his lip.  
“It’s okay, just be safe. You don’t need me up your ass for this. You just want to blow off some steam. It’s okay, love. The boys will watch over you.”  
“You’re going to just...let me?”  
“It’s what you want and what I think you need. Told you that I’d give you everything that you want, always,” I kissed his forehead. “I’m due to call my mum anyway,” and with that, I walked out the door.  
The fucking paps were on me the second I walked out. “What’s going on?”  
“I’ve got phone calls to make,”  
“Why show up in the first place?”  
“Why not?”  
“Where’s Louis?”  
“With the boys, can I get through now?” I snapped, pushing my way through.  
When I got to the hotel, I turned on the telly and groaned at the sight of my name.  
“Young pack leader Harry Styles was seen pushing his way out of a restaurant. The alpha was seen getting into the car with his mate, but was seen entering and leaving this restaurant without Louis Tomlinson by his side. The pair has been together for nearly four years, but mated just a few months. We sense that there is some tension between the love birds and we’ll see what happens between the two.”  
I rolled my eyes. “Great. That’ll be fun to deal with later.”  
My phone rang and I grabbed it. “Hello?”  
“Haz, do you love me?”  
“Yes, Lou, I love you.” I sighed. “What’s wrong?”  
“Saw the story,”  
“Baby, we’re fine. They don’t know us. They’re being dramatic. We’ll talk when you get back.”  
“Okay,”  
“Love you,”  
“Okay,” And he hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis’ POV

I woke up with my mouth open against Harry’s chest. “Gross, I was drooling.”  
“I’ve wiped off that spot at least eight times.”  
“Ew. And I’ve got a headache,”  
“Well, you were drunk when you got back.” He mumbled, getting up.  
“Noooo, warm pillow, come back.” I whined, breathing in his scent from the sheets. I wiggled around a bit. “Did we have sex?”  
“No,”  
“Then why do I have dried cum on me?”  
“Because when I said that we couldn’t have sex, you rode your fingers until you came twice.”  
“Oh, that’s not as satisfying.”  
“You can’t consent when you’re drunk.” Harry snapped.  
“I can consent whenever I bloody well please.”  
“I’m not having this argument again.” He groaned.  
I reached out to him, trying to pull him back to bed.  
“Louis, stop.” He growled.  
I sat up, watching him. “You’re mad at me.”  
“You’re hungover. I should get you some food.”  
“Harry, stop.” I growled.  
He sighed. “What?”  
“Talk to me.”  
“About what? About how you went mental after the paps asked if you were an omega? About how all you did was tell me to fuck off, shut up, and leave you alone. About how you told me that I did this to you? About how you wanted to fight in public? Tell me, Louis. Tell me what you’d like me to talk to you about.”  
I chewed on my lip. “I don’t remember any of that.”  
“And you wouldn’t because you were sloppy drunk when you got back. I had to carry you into the building.”  
I frowned, reaching for my phone.  
“You smashed it last night. I doubt it works anymore.” He tossed his on the bed next to me.  
I unlocked it and googled my name. I clicked on the most recent video.  
“Louis Tomlinson, once the pack leader of One Direction, had quite the midday lunch with the boys. After what we assume was a rather nasty fight with Tomlinson, alpha and current pack leader Harry Styles pushed his way back to the hotel. In his absence, Tomlinson drank his way through lunch and emerged quite rowdy. Fellow alpha Liam Payne guided Tomlinson to the car, but was unable to get him into the hotel. Styles had to retrieve his petite mate and carry him inside. We are unsure how the pair is, but sources say that the argument stemmed from a change in Louis’ sex from alpha to omega. While this hasn’t been confirmed, nor denied, by the boys or their management, this would certainly explain the change we’ve seen in Tomlinson. Fans have been exploding all over the Internet about Tomlinson’s change, gushing over the star’s change in demeanor, claiming that they haven’t seen him this happy since before presenting as an alpha and that the man is literally glowing. We’ll keep you updated.”  
I put the phone down. “Fans like me more now,”  
Harry stayed quiet, folding clothes.  
“Said that I’m glowing. Do you think I’m glowing?”  
He didn’t answer, moving around now to pick up what I’m sure was my outfit from yesterday.  
“Harry,”  
“What?”  
“You’re not listening.”  
“I’m listening,”  
“Then you’re ignoring me.”  
“I just don’t know what I’m supposed to say to you right now.”  
I chewed on my lip again. “So this about me snapping at you, then?”  
“Look, I don’t want to invalidate your feelings and I’m not sure what I can say that won’t make you lose your shit. Because yesterday I told you that I love you and you told me to shut up. So I’m not sure what to do here. One minute, you’re telling the boys how you’re growing into being an omega and that you can do then. And then the next, you’re trying to cut my head off for telling you that I love you, all the while telling me you’re not my omega.”  
I picked at the comforter.  
“And now you’re silent.”  
I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but I couldn’t.  
“I’ll go get you some food,”  
The door closed and I tried to think of the fastest way to win a fight with Harry. I rolled onto my knees and fucked two fingers into myself.  
“Fuck,” I groaned, continuing to finger myself.  
I had to stop a few times to back myself from the edge. I was getting close again when Harry came into the room.  
“What the fuck are you doing?”  
“Hangover cure number one, orgasms.” I panted.  
“You always finger yourself ass up, or is this your way of getting me to forget that we’re fighting?”  
“Thought I could get deeper this way.” I lied.  
“Alright, well, hurry up or your food is gonna get cold.” He sighed.  
I whined at how close to the edge I was. Fuck. Not enough.  
“You really don’t know your own body, do you?” He snorted.  
“Then enlighten me,”  
“Then move your fingers.”  
Oh, yes, thank God. I removed my fingers from myself and wiped the slick on the sheets.  
Harry fucked two fingers in me, slow and deep.  
I gasped, scrambling to keep myself from falling forward.  
He rubbed at my prostate. “Come on,”  
I mewled loudly.  
“I don’t have all day.” He dragged his fingers down my walls.  
I whined. “Fuck,” Why is that hot?  
He put pressure on my prostate and I panted against the pillows. “Louis,” he slapped my ass and I came immediately, screaming out for him.  
I collapsed on the sheets and he removed his fingers. I heard water running and then Harry was rolling me over and wiping me off. “Thanks,”  
“Mmm,” he tossed the rag into the bathroom. “Your food is getting cold,” he slapped my thigh.  
“Your turn first,”  
“Um, no.”  
I looked at him. “There’s no way you had your fingers in me and you’re not hard.”  
“So?”  
“So take your pants off,”  
“No,”  
“What?!”  
“Eat your fucking food, Louis.” He snapped.  
I frowned up at him. “I’m naked in bed and you’re not going to let me suck your dick?”  
“No, I’m not.”  
“Why?”  
“Because sex doesn’t solve anything.”  
“Yes, it does. It’ll make you feel better.”  
“No, it won’t. You’re volatile right now.”  
“I’m not volatile.”  
“Then what the hell was yesterday?”  
“Um,” I squirmed.  
“Alright, so shut the fuck up and eat your food.”  
“No.”  
“What do you want from me?”  
“Your cock,” I blurted.  
“Jesus,” he snorted. “If I leave will you actually eat?”  
“If you leave this room, I will scream bloody murder.”  
“Yesterday you told me to fuck off.”  
“That was yesterday. Today is a new day.”  
“So should I expect this drastic of a mood swing every day or are you going to actually talk to me so we can get on with this? Because I have no idea what you want from me and if you say my cock one more time, I’ll fucking slap you.”  
“Look, I don’t know what I’m supposed to say to you.”  
“How about telling me why you lost it yesterday?”  
“You were hovering! I’m an adult. I don’t need a fucking babysitter. Stop acting like you’re the boss of me. You don’t own me. You don’t get to scold me because of my behavior.”  
“First of all, asking if you’re okay and telling you I love you? Not hovering. Second of all, I’m your alpha and your pack leader.”  
“You say that like it means something. You say that like I give a fuck what you think or say or do. You say that like I wasn’t pack leader first. Like you didn’t fuck up my life by not presenting as an omega. If you had just presented like you were supposed to, none of this would’ve happened and I would be the alpha and the pack leader. I worked my ass off, carving you into the perfect omega and now you’re trying to carve me into the perfect omega. I’m not your omega and I’m not your bitch. You will never be the alpha or pack leader that I was.” The words tumbled out of my mouth without my permission and when I stopped, I could feel the air change in the room.  
His hormone levels were through the roof and his scent was filling the room. His eyes were dark and angry, his fists clenched at his sides.  
I scrambled to the foot of the bed. “Harry, I didn’t-”  
“Yeah, you fucking did.”  
“I’m sorry, shit.” I tried to think. Fuck. What am I supposed to do.  
His phone rang and he answered. “Hello. Yeah, Lottie. No, his phone is destroyed. We didn’t know your flight would land early. I’ll be right there.” He hung up and I cleared my throat.  
“Your hormones are...you shouldn’t pick her up like this.”  
He snarled at me and I noticed that all the green was gone from his eyes.  
“Harry, I think you need to calm down...”  
“That’s rich, coming from you.”  
“Okay, but an airport is crowded and everyone is gonna know that you’re pissed off. Your scent is too strong.”  
“So?”  
“I’ll come with.”  
“You fucking stay here and change the damn sheets.” He hissed, grabbing his keys. “I’ll bring Lottie here.”  
“She’s my fucking sister!” I glared at him.  
His snarl made me drop my eyes to the floor almost immediately.  
The door closed and I squirmed uncomfortably. Eventually I got up to change the sheets and air the room out before getting dressed.  
I while later, I heard Harry’s voice.  
“If you leave the room, just make sure he has his room key since...just. Make sure he takes his key.”  
The door opened and Lottie came in.  
“Where’s Harry?”  
“Didn’t he tell you? He’s going out.”  
“No, he didn’t.”  
“Well, you shouldn’t be surprised with how pissed off he is. I could smell him before he got in the building.”  
I sighed. “Whatever. If he can go out, I can go out.”  
“After we talk. Unless you want someone listening in and reporting back to a rag.”  
“Did mum tell you anything?”  
“No, Harry wouldn’t either. But he’s right pissed about something. And you smell funny.”  
“I’m intersex. So I’m alpha and omega. And because of Harry I’m leaning more towards omega. So-”  
“We’ve always thought you’d lean more towards omega. I didn’t believe that you were an alpha for a really long time. You’re tiny and cute, Harry’s big and broad. Your voice is high and his is-”  
“Wow, Lots. Thanks. Glad you think that I make a shit alpha.”  
“That’s not what I’m saying. I’m just saying that you can’t just blame Harry for this. You know it isn’t that simple.”  
“It is. If he’d been an omega-”  
“I think you still would’ve turned out like this.”  
“Fuck you,” I growled.  
“Why are you like this? Why are you acting like being an omega is the worst thing in the world?”  
“Because it is!”  
“This is why Fizzy hasn’t called you.” She snapped.  
“What?!”  
“Her tests are conclusive. She’s an omega. I couldn’t figure out why she wouldn’t call you. Now I know.”  
“What? I’d be supportive of her.”  
“No, you wouldn’t be. You think that because omegas aren’t calling the shots that they’re somehow lesser.”  
“I do not.”  
“Yes, you do. Otherwise being an omega wouldn’t be such a problem for you. And you blame Harry for you becoming an omega.”  
“It’s his fault.”  
“Jesus, what do you want from him then? You want him to break your bond and let you mate with an omega so you can regain your alpha status?”  
“No, but-”  
“Then what?! What do you want?”  
“If he’s going to be an alpha, I want us to be Alphas. I want my status back.”  
“So you really want that? You want to both have ruts? You realize that without an omega, you’d both be miserable. Or you’d hurt each other. So your best option is to either cheat or hurt each other. You want that? You want Harry fucking someone else? You want him knotting someone else? You want him to breed someone else? You want-”  
“Stop it!” I snarled. “Lottie, stop.”  
“Fine. How about this? How about the fact that your boyfriend, your mate, is miserable right now? How about the fact that he’s been under pressure non-stop since he presented? You were on holiday when you presented. He wasn’t. He went from a rut to immediately being pack leader and your alpha and everything else. His life is not a cake walk and you’re not making it any easier for him. Every instinct in his body is telling him to protect and care for you. You’re ripping him apart.”  
“Why are you on his side?!”  
“I’m not on his side. But Harry’s family too. And there’s no way that you aren’t feeling the stress on him. You were pack leader. You should understand.”  
“What about me?! My entire life is being flipped upside down!”  
“Yeah, I’m not saying that Harry doesn’t need to be supportive of you. But judging by the fact that he didn’t come in here, he’s doing his best. He could’ve forced you into talking or to something. He told me he didn’t want to be in here to fight and stress you out more. Gemma also asked me to give you some stuff. She said to give it to Harry for a music video, but I’m gonna guess it’s for you.”  
“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Really? Because Gemma said that Harry wouldn’t give her details on the video because it would ruin the surprise. Also, the sizes aren’t right for Zayn. He has no ass.” She placed a bag of clothes on the bed in front of me, sitting near me. “Louis,”  
“You’re wrong.” I hissed, feeling my cheeks burn.  
“Louis, it’s okay. It doesn’t make you weird or wrong or-”  
“Shut up!” I got up. “Shut the fuck up.”  
“It’s just me, Louis.” She said quietly. “Just talk to me, I can-”  
“Don’t say you can help me. I don’t need help.”  
“I can be there for you. You don’t have to do this alone.”  
“I’m not doing anything.”  
“You’re not dealing with what’s happened or happening to you. And it’s driving you nuts. Let me be there for you. Let Harry take care of you.”  
“I don’t need to be taken care of!”  
“Everyone needs to be taken care of!” She rolled her eyes. “Me, Gemma, you, Harry...you’re not letting him take care of you. And it’s gonna eat him from the inside out. You’re not going to like what happens when he snaps.”  
I glared at her. “Harry’s fine. I’m fine. We’re fine.”  
“Really? Because if that were true, you’d be up each other’s asses.”  
I huffed. “Can we go out now?”  
“Fine,”  
We went out and I had a few drinks before throwing myself on the dance floor.  
Lottie and I were out for a few hours before heading back to the hotel. She went back to her room and I was reluctant to return to mine.  
“Are you drunk again?”  
“No, I’m not.”  
“That makes it worse.”  
“Makes what worse?”  
He turned on the tv.  
“One Direction’s Louis Tomlinson was seen out with his sister, Charlotte. The singer was without his mate and long term boyfriend, Harry Styles, but not without the attention of many. It’s unclear as to what’s going on between the young couple, but Tomlinson had his fair share of admirers.”  
Pictures flashed of me dancing, random men holding my hips and nuzzling into my neck.  
Harry turned off the tv and I cringed a little in anticipation. “Why do you do this? Why? Is it fun for you do this to me?!”  
“It’s not like that.”  
“Then what is it like, Louis?! Tell me. Because it seems like you don’t even want to be with me anymore.”  
I stared at him, startled.  
“You know what? Fuck this. Forget it.” He slammed the door on his way out and I stood there for a few minutes.  
I waited up for him, but eventually fell asleep. I woke up and his side of the bed was cold.  
I grabbed his arm when I saw him at breakfast and he shook me off. “Harry!”  
“I’m not in the fucking mood.” He snapped, grabbing coffee and disappearing.  
Lottie handed me my tea, but didn’t say anything. “Did he see the-”  
“Showed the story to me last night when I got back. Then he walked out. Didn’t stay in our room. Wasn’t there when I woke up. Won’t look at me.”  
“Oh,”  
“Where was he?”  
“I don’t know.” I sipped my tea. “He’s shutting me out. Well, he won’t be able to for long.”  
I spent my day splitting my time between trying to get Harry to talk to me and arguing with Lottie.  
With a few hours before the show, I was starting to get antsy. So I started causing trouble.  
I bothered Niall until he locked me out. Then I bothered Zayn and Liam until Liam snarled put me. Then I bothered the crew until security was chasing after me. Then I started breaking stuff.  
I had knocked over four tables and some of Lou’s equipment when someone grabbed me by the neck.  
“What the fuck, Tommo.” Harry growled, dragging me off to our dressing room.  
I struggled against his hold.  
“Stay in here,” he moved for the door and a whine was ripped from my chest.  
“Alpha, please,”  
He turned to look at me, his eyes black.  
“Please, please, please talk to me. I can’t do this anymore. Alpha,”  
“Don’t use that word like it matters to you.” He snarled. “Like I actually mean something to you.”  
“You mean everything to me.”  
“Bullshit. I came back last night to see someone else’s fingerprints bruised into your hips.” He yelled.  
“It was just dancing.”  
“You let other Alphas scent you and feel you up and...” he took the vase of flowers off the table and threw it against the wall.  
“I’m sorry. I just...I don’t...” I cleared my throat. “I’m destroying us from the inside out. I’m not taking care of you and I’m not letting you take care of me. I know that I’m the one being problematic. I know that. I’ve got this...idea in my head that I’m not worth as much as an omega. And it’s stupid. But it’s how my brain is. And I know that I’m driving you crazy...and I never should’ve gone out like that. I should have never said what I said. And I need to stop blaming you for me being an omega. I...I’m sorry. I am, but I’m not gonna stop acting out if you ignore me. I can’t deal with you ignoring me. I know I pissed you off and I know that I fucked up. But I can’t help it. I will do whatever I have to so I can get your attention,”  
He looked at me.  
“Please, I took four showers and I’m wearing your clothes.”  
He closed the door to our dressing room and sat on the couch. “Come here,”  
I scrambled to sit in his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I nuzzled into his neck.  
He breathed in my scent, rubbing my back a little. “Do you want me to-”  
“Just want you to hold me for a bit.”  
“Okay,”  
After a while, someone came into our dressing room.  
“Is everything okay?” Lottie asked.  
“I’ve got him.” Harry answered.  
I nuzzled his pulse point when she left and he was careful to pull me back a bit. I whined, looking at him.  
“Shhhh,” he whispered, kissing me softly. His hand rested on my jaw and warmth spread from the touch.  
I tried to deepen the kiss and he broke the kiss.  
“Slow,” He whispered.  
I nodded, letting him lick into my mouth carefully.  
We snogged for ages, just snogging slow and sweet.  
“I didn’t mean it, you know. When I said that you wouldn’t be as good of an alpha or a pack leader. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I said those things. And I’m sorry that I said them to hurt you.”  
“I’m sorry that I don’t have a way to make this easier for you. And I’m sorry that you’re so distraught. I’m sorry that you’re having a hard time.” He pushed my hair back. “If I could do something about it, somehow make it easier, I would.”  
“I know. If I could make it up to you somehow, the things I’ve said...I would.”  
“It’s okay, Louis,”  
“It’s not,”  
“Yes, it is. You’re in an impossible situation. It’s okay,”  
“You wanna know how I know it’s not okay?”  
“Lou-”  
“Your eyes were black and you raised your voice at me. I’ve known you for about four years and until today, you’ve never raised your voice at me. And I’m not saying that you shouldn’t have. But I’m saying it’s the first time.”  
His brow furrowed. “I don’t like raising my voice at you.”  
I laughed. “Well. Your alpha doesn’t care.”  
He sighed. “Your omega made you cry out.”  
“It’s not like I consciously decided to destroy shit and annoy everyone.”  
“I know, baby.”  
“Um, where did you stay last night?” I asked quietly.  
“With Niall. Where else?”  
“I dunno. I was just worried when you didn’t come back and then when you weren’t there this morning.” I whispered.  
“I couldn’t handle my alpha. I didn’t want to do something crazy like hit you.”  
“You would never hit me.”  
“I didn’t feel like me. That’s why I had to go. I just don’t want to hurt you. Ever.” He ran his hand down my side. “Alpha, beta, omega, doesn’t matter. You’re precious cargo.”  
“Well, duh,”  
He sucked a hickey into my neck. “Love you,”  
“I love you,”  
He kissed me again.  
“Lottie brought a bag. From Gemma. Of stuff.”  
“Okay,”  
“She knows. I think they both do.”  
“And how does that make you feel?”  
I growled a little. “You’re not a therapist.”  
“No, but I’m your alpha. And I think it’s time I start acting like it.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means I’m going to take care of you whether you like it or not and while I don’t want to be ordering you to do anything, I think I should take charge more.”  
“Meaning?”  
“Meaning, you’re not running the show here. I am.”  
“I beg to differ.”  
“Then beg,”  
I squawked, pulling back from him.  
He laughed. “It’s an Internet thing.”  
“Whatever, I’m in charge. I’m always in charge.”  
“Not anymore,” he sighed. “You may not be a full blown omega, but you’re still my omega. You’re my responsibility. I think step one of us getting better at this is accepting everything that’s changed.“  
“No.” I argued. “No, I don’t want to.”  
“Louis,” he bit down on my shoulder to reprimand me.  
“No, no, no. I can still be in charge.”  
“It’s not working for us.”  
“Shut up, it is.”  
“Louis,”  
I whined. “Fine, it isn’t working. But I don’t have to like not being in charge.”  
“Let me do my job as alpha.”  
“I don’t need to be taken care of.”  
“Louis, you do. So do I. What happened to your speech from earlier? You were right. We’re not taking care of each other. Stop trying to fight this.”  
“Or you could fight it too.”  
“I’m tired of fighting.” He slid me off his lap and got up. “I don’t want to fight, Louis. I’m sick of fighting you. I want to give you all the things that you need, but you need to realize that they are omega things. And I can’t give you omega things if you don’t let me treat you like an omega. I’m not asking you to be a quiet omega. I’m not asking you to stop being pushy. I’m not asking you for anything like that. I’m asking you to be supportive and let me take the lead. Because this isn’t working for me. I’m pent up and frustrated so something needs to change. If you can’t let me take the lead, I’m not sure I can do this with you.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means that this isn’t working and something needs to change or we can’t be together like this. I love you, but I can’t keep doing this forever.”  
I looked at him. “What the fuck.”  
“Don’t act like you’re perfectly stable this way. I’m only asking that you let me drive. I’m not saying you can’t backseat drive. I’m not saying you can’t push. I’m just saying that I need for something to change. Otherwise I am going to lose my shit and I am too afraid to hurt you.”  
“So you think you’d be able to break our bond? I don’t fucking think so.”  
“Louis, can you just fucking let me take the lead? Why is this such a fucking problem for you?!”  
“Because I like being in charge. I like running the show. I like having control.”  
“Yeah, well, let’s see how long this lasts. Because I’m cracking, Louis. And I’m asking for the control. Don’t make me take it from you,”  
“I’d like to see you fucking try.”  
He snarled, yanking me up and pinning me against the wall. “Don’t push me,”  
I growled at him while he mouthed at the unmarked side of my neck. “What are you doing?”  
“Push me again and I will mark you again.”  
I frowned. “But only shitty mates get marked twice.”  
“Your words, not mine.” He hummed.  
“I’m a great mate. I’m awesome. I’m your wet dream.”  
“Being my wet dream doesn’t make you a good mate. Doesn’t make you a good omega, does it?”  
A noise escaped my throat that I didn’t permit, affronted by the implication.  
“Does that bother you? Me, implying that you’re not being a good omega for me?” He asked, nosing at my neck.  
“No,” I lied.  
“And now you’re lying. To your alpha. Not very nice, Omega.”  
I squirmed. “Alpha,”  
“Your Alpha,”  
“My alpha,” I agreed.  
Harry cleared his throat and scraped his teeth against the skin on my neck. “I’m going to ask again and you’re going to be honest, okay?”  
“Okay,”  
“Does it bother you when I imply that you can’t be a good omega for me?”  
“I don’t want it to.”  
“That’s not what I asked.”  
“Yes. It bothers me.”  
“Then be good, omega.” He nipped at my skin and walked out of the room.  
I stared at the door for a while before storming out and into Zayn and Liam’s dressing room.  
“Hey, Louis. What’s up?” Zayn asked, fixing his hair.  
“I need your help.” I glanced at Liam. “Just you,”  
“He’s not going to tell Harry anything you say. Unless he think you’re going to hurt yourself or something. We can talk in front of him.”  
“It’s an omega thing and I would be much more comfortable if it was just you.”  
Liam squeezed Zayn’s arm and headed for the door. “I’ll tell Harry where you are.” And the door closed.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Harry said somethings. And now my insides feel squirmy.”  
“What did he say?”  
“He threatened to mark me again. And when I said that only shitty omegas were marked twice, he said that those were my words and then I said that I’m amazing and his wet dream and he said that doesn’t make me a good mate, a good omega.”  
“He called you a bad omega, then.”  
A whine forced its way out of my throat.  
Zayn snorted. “Louis, you’re a shit omega.”  
I flinched a little, taking a step back.  
“I didn’t actually mean that. Just had to see how you’d react. You’re not a bad omega, you’re just new at this.”  
I chewed on my lip. “Zayn, you’re not fucking helping.”  
“Come here,”  
I moved to sit next to him on the couch.  
“It’s alright, babe. I won’t hurt you,” He cooed, petting my hair. “You’re not a bad omega, do you understand me?”  
“No. I don’t want to not be bad. I wanna be good.”  
“You wanna be good?”  
“I wanna be a good omega for my Sasquatch alpha, okay? There, it’s out there. I said it.”  
“Why are you telling me? Tell him,”  
“I can’t seem to do it. Something about talking to him about this shit makes the alpha part of me freak out.” I sighed. “And I keep making him angry.”  
“You know, you don’t have to be the way that I am, right? You just need to let him hold the reins. You can tell him how to steer, but it’s his choice in the end. It’s not like Harry doesn’t respect your opinion.”  
I groaned, leaving the room.  
“Harry,” I called, tugging on his arm. “I wanna talk.”  
“Okay,”  
“I wanna be a good omega for you, alright? I don’t know how. I don’t know how to do this, but I want to try. I don’t know why my brain goes ape shit when you go alpha on me, but it does and I’m fighting it. I’m trying to fight it and I want to fight it. Okay? Okay. Good. I’m done now and I think you should snog with me before I cry.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “What’s different this time? You’ve already tried this once.”  
“I accepted that I’m part omega last time. Now I’m letting the omega take over. The alpha part is still there. Just. I’m gonna make it quieter.”  
“Mmm.”  
“I’m not a bad omega. I’m not. I’m gonna be the fucking best omega.”  
“My omega,”  
“Your omega,” I promised.  
“Are you going to behave while I’m in a meeting?”  
“Can I come with?”  
“Can you behave?”  
“Yes,”  
“I should rephrase. Can you-”  
“I can behave like a good omega.” I interrupted. “You don’t need me quiet. You just need me following your lead, right? I can do that.”  
“Yeah, that’s all I need.”  
“I can follow your lead.”  
I sat next to him, his hand in my lap so that I could play with his rings.  
“And an extra one for Louis.”  
I looked up at the sound of my name. “Sorry, what?”  
“Just an extra guard for you, love. With everything going on, it’s just safer.” He shook my hand off to rub my thigh.  
“Oh, okay,” I hummed, watching his hand span my thigh and then some. Big hands.  
He squeezed my thigh for a second before lacing our fingers together and brushing his thumb over the back of my hand.  
I watched the movement, soothed by it.  
Harry squeezed my hand. “Meeting is over, love.”  
“That was fast.”  
“It was an hour.”  
“Weird,” I shrugged, tracing his tattoos with my fingertips.  
“You’re very quiet.”  
“I just wanted to play with your rings and have your attention.”  
“I was mentally present for the meeting.”  
“Yeah, but I still had most of your attention.” I poked him in the ribs. “Don’t lie and say I didn’t.”  
“You always do.”  
“I dunno. Something about having your hand in my lap was really helpful.”  
“It’s because you like having my hand near your dick.”  
“I like how they span my thighs and then some. I like having you touch me. I like playing with your rings. I hated those meetings. Couldn’t pay attention well enough. Couldn’t focus.”  
He sucked a hickey into my neck. “Could focus fine today.”  
“That’s different,”  
“How so?”  
“I don’t know. Focusing on you has always been easier.”  
He licked into my mouth and pulled me close. “We’ve got an hour or so,”  
I looked at him. “So what are we doing for an hour or so?”  
“Thought I’d kiss you a little,”  
“Only a little?”  
“Well, you brought the stuff from Gemma so,”  
“How do you know I brought it?”  
“Because I know you. Just like I know that you shaved before we came here.”  
“Yeah? Anyone can tell I shaved my face.”  
“Yeah, but you shaved everywhere, didn’t you? From the legs up. Bet you’re smooth all over.”  
“What else was I supposed to do with all my free time this morning?”  
“That’s what I thought.”  
“So?”  
“So I know you didn’t look through the rest of the bag.”  
“No, I didn’t.”  
“Come on,” He pulled me into our dressing room, locking the door behind us. “Go fetch it from your little hiding spot.”  
I grabbed the bag and brought it to the couch. “The shaving stuff was on top. I ran out of time to look through the rest.”  
Harry took the bag and pulled something from it. “Get your concert clothes and strip, okay?”  
“Is this a sex thing? It feels like it isn’t a sex thing...”  
“It’s not a sex thing. It’s a you thing. Come on, hurry up.”  
I dropped my clothes to the floor and brought my concert clothes to the couch.  
“Pants too,”  
“You want me starkers and you’re not going to fuck me?”  
“No, baby,” he laughed. “Trust me.”  
I sighed, dropping them to the floor and kicking them to the side. “It feels weird to be starkers when you’re not starkers.”  
“Sorry, wanted to see you all smooth and pretty.” He smiled, kissing me quickly. “Here,”  
I took the light blue knickers from him. “They’re soft and cottony.”  
“There’s lingerie in here too, but I thought you’d try these first.”  
I smiled a little. “You’re sweet on me,”  
“Always,”  
I slipped the fabric on and heard him whine.  
“What?”  
“You look amazing. Okay, fuck, you need pants so I can breathe properly.”  
I snorted, stepping into my jeans.  
Harry pulled them up, zipping them and doing the button. “Tank top?” He raised an eyebrow. “That’s what you picked?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“First time since I marked you, is all.”  
“Yeah, but I’m not really afraid of it anymore. I don’t know. I think saying that I want to be a good omega for you poked a hole in whatever it was that was fighting me. I’m not gonna say that I’m magically good and fixed, but I think we can make progress. I can do this. I can be this. I will be this. I will be the best at this. I will be such a good omega that all your alpha friends are gonna be jealous. Okay? I’m gonna be the best. And you’re gonna love it.”  
“I love you, I already think you’re gonna be the best.” He pulled the shirt over my head and kissed my forehead. “I’m gonna get dressed and then we’ll see Lou, okay?”  
“Wait,” I ran to his clothes and pulled out a sheer black shirt. “And your skinnies, and your gold boots,”  
“The sheer one? Really?”  
“I like seeing your butterfly. So do the fans.” I shrugged.  
“Go put on your tiny vans.” He snorted, dropping his clothes to the floor.  
“I’m not tiny! You’re gigantic!” I argued.  
“It can be both.”  
“Gimme a break. I’m-”  
“You’re not big. You’re a bloody pixie.”  
I huffed. “Not true,”  
He leaned against the wall, starkers.  
My eyes followed his laurels and a little lower.  
“See something you like, love?” He asked, grabbing my waist.  
“Maybe,” I licked my lips.  
Someone knocked on the door.  
“Louis!” Lottie yelled. “Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah! We’re getting dressed!” I yelled back. “Fuck, H, put some clothes on before I get wet in front of my sister.”  
“Horny little thing,” he laughed, slapping my ass and pulling on his clothes.  
I pulled my vans on and stood up to see him fully dressed. “Fuck, you look good.”  
He snorted. “You should check a mirror, love. Because I guarantee you look better.”  
I walked out of the room and flung myself st Lottie. “Hi, miss me?”  
“Not at all,”  
“Babe, you can talk in the chair, hmm? Lou is waiting.” Harry called.  
“Kiss me and maybe I’ll do as you say,”  
He put his arm around my waist and yanked me in close, his mouth hot against mine. He sucked on my tongue for a minute and then let go of me.  
I hummed.  
“You’re weird like this. But a good weird. Now go get your hair done.” Lottie pushed me.  
I tugged on Harry’s sleeve. “Gonna sit with me?”  
“Of course, I always do.”


End file.
